Naruto's Last Resort
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: Naruto gets sent in the past to change the future. Will he manage to keep his secret undercover or will it be blown sky high? T for language, possible perverseness and anything I missed...Disclaimer in the first chapter...Being seriously re-written...slowly but surely. 05/13
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

AN: This is a Naruto Story I thought up. Not all of the ideas used in this story are mine. Any Original Characters are mine. I own none of the Naruto characters or anything recognizable. Enjoy.

The only truth be told

In the morning light

When the day is free to mold

And the future may be bright

The morning dew is cold

My wings they can't take flight

The shadows become bold

And it's fading out of sight

What's lost is lost of old

When the people held their might

When the day was naught but gold

And the people fought to fight

The morning brings success

To the world that is a mess.

AN: These are the Chapter Titles. Poem belongs to me. :)

In the next installment:

Secrets

Bullies

and a final stand...


	2. The Only Truth be told

Chapter 2: The Only Truth be told

Seven-year-old Naruto shifts from foot to foot nervously. The Hokage asked him to come to his office, so he could finally find out why the villagers dislike him so much. Jiji doesn't know about the beatings anymore, or so he hopes, so he wonders why the old man agreed to tell him anything now. _Maybe after years of asking jiji finally got tired of saying 'when you're older'_ Naruto thinks to himself with a snort.

"Hokage-sama will see you now." The secretary says sneering. He shoots her a glare once her back is turned, before looking to the old man. A smile tugs at his lips at the sight of the only person in the village that cares for him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun." He says, moving from behind his desk to greet him.

"Hokage-jiji." He answers with a bow.

"How was your day?"

"Boring, as usual, jiji. I really wish I could go to the academy already!"

"You're still too young, you know that. It's only another year."

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't come here to fight that battle, jiji. You're going to tell me why the villagers always glare at me!"

'_**I told you, kit. It's probably because of me.' **_The Kyuubi pipes up from his cage.

'_Yes, but it would be easier if he knew I know.'_

'_**I suppose you're right.'**_

The Hokage sighs deep and full of sorrow. "Are you sure you want to know, Naruto-kun?" He asks, taking a seat on the couch and gesturing for Naruto to do the same.

"You promised you'd tell me, Jiji! I never go back on my promises, and you shouldn't either!"

"I know, I know, Naruto-kun. I'm just making sure you still want to know."

"I'd rather know the truth, than be blinded by ignorance."

"Wise words from one so young…" When Naruto doesn't look ready to reply, his intense gaze demanding answers, the Hokage continues. "Seven years ago, a monster attacked the village…"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune…" Naruto fills in for him.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, the King of Beasts. Our Yondaime knew the village would not be strong enough to destroy it without destroying itself in the process. And so he called upon the Shinigami to seal the monster's soul into a container to stop the beast from destroying the village. That container…the only thing strong enough to hold the Kyuubi…was you, Naruto-kun."

"M-me?" He asks shocked. '_The only thing strong enough?'_

'_**Children will grow, adapt, become stronger when introduced into a hostile environment from a young age.'**_

'_So any child would have done?'_

'_**Yes…or perhaps not, you do have a startling similarity to the late Yondaime-sama.'**_

'…_His own child? How selfless…'_

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

"A-ah…yes jiji. It's a…shock, but I think…it makes sense and you wouldn't lie to me."

"I wish it were, Naruto-kun, I wish it were a lie." They sit in silence for a moment.

"I-if I'm to contain the Kyuubi no Kitsune…"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think I should become strong at a younger age than other children? What if he were to attempt to break out? Or-or something?"

"I have the utmost faith in the Yondaime's sealing abilities…but you do raise a good point. Let me think on it, Naruto-kun. I'll let you know in a few days…"

"Thank you for the consideration, Jiji." Naruto says, bowing, taking the dismissal for what it is.

He wanders around the village for a while ignoring the glares as usual, before a thought from the Kyuubi sends him running off to a rarely-used training ground. There, hidden in a tree is a stash of kunai and shuriken, abandoned by other ninja.

"Accuracy first." Naruto mumbles to himself. "Then muscle strength, endurance, then speed."

A few hours later the sun is starting to set.

'_**Come on kit, let's get some food and head home so you can read more of that scroll you got from the library.'**_

'_Okay, Kyuubi.' _Naruto says picking up the scattered weapons and putting them back in the tree where they're safe._ 'Can we-'_

'_**No.'**_

'_But you didn't even-'_

'_**I know what you were going to say, and the answer is no.'**_

'_But-'_

'_**We're not eating tempura again. I'd rather eat dirt from this god forsaken cell.'**_

'_Hehe…well what do you want?'_

'_**Let's stop by Ichiraku's…'**_

'_Ramen? That's the most unhealthy-'_

'_**If you don't want my chakra to keep healing your injuries and nutrition deficiencies, keep talking.'**_

"Fine fine…" Naruto mumbles making his way back to the village.

**…A month later: End of the first day of the Ninja Academy…**

Naruto sits disappointed on the swing, slowly rocking back and forth absentmindedly enjoying the feel of the wind as it plays with his hair. It was a long and boring day, the children were all older then him, and he felt so small and insignificant, even though he knew everything he was being 'taught' already. He had made sure to dress in his best, most ninja-like outfit, black shirt with the orange swirl, black shorts, and his ninja shoes, part of an early birthday gift from the Hokage. He had his bag, full of all the brand-new school supplies, also from the Hokage, and he arrived earlier than any other student. The teacher had ignored him, but when he wasn't looking directly at the man, he was sure he was being glared at.

"That was such a waste of time…" Naruto whines to himself.

'_**What did you expect, kit?'**_Kyuubi asks with a laugh. _**'They have to teach the basics before they teach techniques.'**_

'_But Kyuubi! You taught me this years ago!'_

'_**And those children don't have a millennium old demon inside them to show them the ropes.'**_

'_I suppose you're right, Kyuubi…it's going to be a long year, isn't it?'_

'_**A few long years, kit, a few.' **_A sigh slips from between his lips as his feet shuffle the dirt below him. A shadow covers his feet and he looks up curiously. One of the kids from his new class stands before him.

"Hey, Nishima-san, was it?" Naruto asks politely, warily looking the older kid over. He's a bulky boy, probably one of those kids whose parents think they're only 'big-boned'. Rumor has it he'd failed the first level academy class once already and this was his second run-through.

"You're just a brat," Nishima growls, sneering down at him.

"Can I help you with something?" Naruto tilts his head to the side in consideration.

"No. But I can help you with something, kid. Saving your life…you'd better quit while you're ahead. Or else."

"Or else what?" Naruto asks raising his eyebrow.

"You'll regret it. Trust me, you demon." He says, obviously having no clue why that should affect him, but knowing it will. Naruto flinches and Nishima smirks before walking away.

'_What was that Kyuubi?'_

'_**Your first real academy lesson…bullies.'**_

'_How am I supposed to respond to that?'_

'_**Ignore it for now, if it becomes a problem, we'll figure something out.'**_

'_Alright. If you're sure.'_

**…A few months later: After another boring Academy day…**

Every day after the academy lesson lets out, Naruto sits on the swing and watches as the other children's parents pick them up from school. He observes as the adults intently listen to the wild stories their kids' spin about the day and their achievements, or as they comfort them when they fail. He feels a subtle jealousy burning and growing within him, but Kyuubi usually talks him out of it by telling him stories of his father, the legend that reached even the great Bijuu's ears. Naruto's enthralled in one such story about his father taking out an entire army on his own, when a kunai scrapes his cheek.

Startled, he looks up to see it's gotten quite late, even the teachers have left for the day, and the sky is dark with a coming storm. A few feet away from him is Nishima-san, red-faced at his failure, apparently he was aiming for Naruto's forehead.

"Nishima-san…" Naruto starts, concerned at the look of jealousy on his classmate's face, he remembers that feeling all too well, having felt it a while ago when Nishima himself received a hug from his parents, for his 'D' on a test…Naruto's 'A' is balled up in the bottom of his backpack. "Nishima-san, what-"

"Why are you so smart, you demon?" Nishima yells angrily. "I'm sick and tired of failing because of you! If you didn't do so good on tests, Sensei would have to change the grade and I'd have a C not a D!"

"I'm not the only smart person in the class. It's not my fault you're stupid."

"I'm not the stupid one! But you'll be stupid and loud if it kills you!" Naruto stares at the older boy in disbelief. "I'm serious! One more right answer coming from your mouth and I'll tell my parents you're bullying me!" He says glaring at Naruto.

"But I haven't bullied you. You're bullying me!"

"I have no reason to lie, and all the adults hate you, so they'll believe me! Do as I say and I wont tell my parents you hurt me!"

"What?!"

"You'll dress in orange and be loud and obnoxious, not only that but you'll be stupid, the dobe…or else!" Naruto's anger and previous jealousy bubbles up to the surface, his fists clench as his eyes narrow.

'_**You can't fight him…'**_

'_Why not?!'_

'_**Because then you will have beaten him up, he'll use that as proof to get you in trouble.'**_

'_But Kyuubi! Even if I do act dumb, Hyuuga-san's not going to scrape by so this idiot can pass.'_

'_**I suppose you could think of it as an exercise in subterfuge…if you can pull this off you can become anyone.'**_

"Fine…" Naruto growls, more to the demon inside him then the child in front of him.

"Here." The Nishima says shoving an ugly orange jumpsuit in his face. Naruto flinches but takes it from him. "Now go. If I catch you wearing anything but that I'll _tell_ on you."

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto says sighing. _'Like anyone will believe this…'_

**…A few days later: Academy lunch break…**

Naruto sits alone at a table, loudly humming to himself some nonsensical tune, waaaay off key. Most everyone ignores him, glad that the little brat got all the answers wrong this morning. _'I can't believe everyone believes this…even Sensei!'_

'_**I know…it's highly illogical.'**_

"Uzumaki-san?"

"HAAAIIIII?" Naruto yells looking up from his lunch to see Hyuuga Neji-san standing near his table.

"Is…something the matter, Uzumaki-san?"

"Whachu you mean, Hyuuga-san?" Naruto asks squinting his eyes at the class's new number one student.

"You…seem different recently." He says wincing at the orange monstrosity.

"Iya! Iya! Iyadaaaa!" Naruto exclaims, arms making a big 'X' in front of his face.

"Tell me. The truth." Naruto's eyes widen as he examines the sincerity on the others face…he glances over to Nishima, who's not paying him any attention…his mask falls.

**…20 Years later: Follows as Anime (pre-shippuden) Naruto doesn't chase Sasuke to the ends of the Earth, he eventually became Hokage, and times are peaceful…**

"Hokage-sama!"

"What is it Kakashi?" Naruto asks, pulling his leg back inside the window, letting his hands fall from the frame as he turns around to address his subordinate.

"Shouldn't you be finishing your paperwork?" He asks quirking a brow.

"Ah well now…you see Kakashi I have an appointment with…uhm…with an old lady and…uh I have to help her walk across town with her seven cats without getting lost and then I have to see Iruka at the academy to make sure the kids aren't being obnoxious and then-"

"You don't think I would fall for my own tricks do you? GET YOUR WORK DONE!"

"Ah, damn…" Naruto mumbles turning back to the stack of papers that sit on his desk. He could practically hear the sake whispering for him to go out hang with Jiraiya…but the stack of papers (didn't) have his name on them and he couldn't get around them…not even Kagebunshin would work, most need a more personal touch, a dash of blood to finalize and authenticate…he sighs and plops down in his seat.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" An Anbu messenger bursts into the room as most of the hidden bodyguards step from the shadows. "Word from the border tells us the Sound nation started their move, two days ago!" The door remains open and a few ninja stop their journey to listen to the news.

"What's with the delay?!" Naruto demands angrily, fist slammed down on the desk, panic and forced-calm warring for control.

"Some new time-genjutsu! They're on their way to Konoha and are probably halfway here!"

"Bring me Shikamaru! We need a battle plan!"

"Hai!" The Anbu jumps off.

"Kakashi go get Jiraiya and have Iruka and the teachers evacuate the village."

"Hai!" Kakashi bows and takes his leave.

"All shinobi personal are to be on stand-by until further notice! I want everyone alert and on their guard!" Naruto yells to them before turning around to face his village. Naruto's face becomes grim as a feeling of dread sweeps over him. "This is it…Konoha's final stand…" Naruto mumbles just as the doors burst open.

Tsunade, who had stopped in the doorway but made her way in as others left, shoots him a questioning glance but he ignores it. Shikamaru appears in a swirl of leaves with a bow.

"Shikamaru, Sound's on the move, find the best way to protect the village." Jiraiya and others arrive.

"Anbu we need intell, yesterday!" Naruto orders.

**…Several days later: In the heat of battle…**

A dark figure rips his hand from a lady's throat. His blood-soaked fingers make their way into his mouth as the lady's body falls, lifeless next to her teammate and lover. A crazed smile graces his bloodstained lips. A blond man steps up to the figure, as if challenging him.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Naruto asks, tearfully looking at Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi, as their horror-filled frozen faces show the extent of the war. Konoha's greatest, fallen.

"I need to test my capacity, I must kill Him. You and Konoha stand in my way." Sasuke says examining the way Orochimaru's body laid between his ex-teammates.

"A test, of your capacity? You're just like He was," Naruto growls allowing his rage to consume him. Itachi had died years ago, due to the strain of his Sharingan, driving Sasuke into madness.

'_**I know of a way to fix this…' **_Kyuubi says, knocking Naruto from his blind rage.

'_How Kyuu? How can we possibly bring all these people back to life? Even with Orochimaru's resurrection Jutsu, he could only bring back three, and even they were lifeless puppets!'_

'_**I will send you back in time; far enough back so you can fix this. The power required…is immense. It may change me, if I do not see reason tell myself "Although the Harvest Moon was forced, one can never truly lose themselves".'**_

'_I…suppose I have nothing more to lose, Kyuu…do it.' _Naruto's hands move faster then he thought possible, the seals just a blur, half a thought, not to be remembered.

"Time portal no Jutsu!" Naruto yells and suddenly Kyuubi's chakra is there, tearing him apart, incinerating his very cells. There is a flash of red and Naruto is gone…

"Running away again Dobe? Lovely!" Sasuke yells into the nothingness that once was Konoha. Had anyone been around to witness the scene, there would have been no doubt that the insane man had no idea what truly happened. It is certain he would destroy the world searching for someone who had long since disappeared into the past.

**…An Eternal Instant later…**

Naruto bolts up with a cry. "Yow! Goddamn that hurt! What the hell!" Naruto takes a deep breath, before looking around the room with confused interest. It's nowhere he immediately recognizes. He stands up, ignoring Kakashi's awakened presence with his one eye locked on his loudest, most unpredictable student as the student makes his way to the window. "Oh…god…Wave Country?!"

**...In the next installment…**

_Secrets_

_Confusion_

_The Truth_

An-MAY2013:/This re-written chapter is dedicated to BORED-AS-FUZZ, for the review that inspired me to fix a few mistakes and get this back on track! Hopefully the inspiration will get me through fixing at least a few chapters…if not more. Plot-error questions are welcomed!


	3. In the Morning Light

Chapter 3: In the Morning Light

"Oh…god…Wave Country?" He whispers angrily to the demon that's sealed inside him. _'Kyuu?'_ He questions mentally when there's no reply. "I wonder if something happened" _'…to the seal when he time-traveled me'_ "...I'll have to ask Ero-baka and Obaa-sama..." Naruto sighs and feels tears coming to his eyes as he looks to his teammates, but they stop at a thought. "Not Obaa-sama…Ojii-sama!" Naruto laughs, long and hard, almost on the verge of hysterics, ignoring Kakashi who is awake and very confused. He laughs until his lungs hurt, until he's out of breath and can't manage to bring any more air into them, until finally he puts his hands to his mouth desperate to smother the laughter that's bordering on insanity.

A few giggles escape as his thoughts race. He's in the past. Or was it all a dream? Were Tsunami's fish cooked all the way, did his soured stomach create that fanatical world where his best friend, his brother, went crazy for power, killing all of their precious people? Was the Kyuubi toying with him? Trying to turn him against his friend and rival? Buy Kyuu wasn't like that…he'd helped and taught and played and saved…he was a father, a brother, a mentor, and a guardian angel. So if it wasn't Kyuu…it was too real, to detailed, too painful to just have been a dream, unless he was crazy, but he couldn't be!, which means it must have been true. He takes a deep breath, swallowing the tears that want to flow.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Kakashi questions hesitantly, snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

"H-hai Kakashi?" He asks, blushing at his outburst.

"Are you alright?"

"I-Sorry. I had this really weird dream and it's…relieving to have…woken up from it."

"Aa…" Kakashi replies, eyes narrowing slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah…it's a reoccurring dream…just the usual demon…" _Underneath the Underneath._

"Well," Kakashi says, suddenly very glad Naruto doesn't want to talk about it. "If you, uh, change your mind…" His awkward shifting tells Naruto the truth of his words.

"I wont." He snaps, anger bubbling below the calm surface.

"Well then," Kakashi replies, single visible eye showing his smile. "Perhaps Tsunami has breakfast ready." Sasuke snorts, rolling over onto his other side. Sakura's in the next room over, and Naruto's glad they haven't been trained to be light sleepers yet. He shakes Sasuke awake as Kakashi wakes Sakura. They make their way down to breakfast together, as a team.

"There you are! It's good to see you up and about, Kakashi-sensei." Tsunami says cheerfully, setting their plates before them.

"It's good to be up and to see your beautiful smiling face, Tsunami-chan." Kakashi flirts.

"W-what will you be up to today?" She asks, flustered at the attention.

"Training for my adorable little Genin team!" He crows, Sasuke and Sakura look up from their food in surprise.

"Really sensei?" Sakura asks hopeful.

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"Every morning when you show up late." Naruto says bluntly.

"Whenever you say you'll teach us something new and instead make us spar." Sakura pipes up nodding along. Kakashi slumps in his seat, looking to Sasuke for help. Sasuke eyes him for a moment, letting the suspense drag out.

"You promise us better missions, and most of the time we're stuck with the same D-ranks…until we decide to throw a fit in front of the Hokage." Sasuke finally says, smirk growing as Kakashi sinks lower in despair. "Will this be any different?"

"Of course! I actually have something planned for you this time!" He says desperate and determined.

"We hope so, Kakashi..." Naruto says grinning at him. Tsunami giggles at the by-play.

"Alright brats! Let's go then! If you've got time to mock your sensei, you must be finished eating!" To Kakashi's disappointment, his students _had _in fact, finished eating. Glancing down to his own mostly-full bowl he sighs, before getting up to follow his energetic students out into the forest.

"So! What'll we be learning today, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks eagerly.

"Tree-climbing." It's not till Kakashi explains it and throws the kunai down in front of each of them that Naruto realizes he has an important decision to make. To show he can do it, or to play dumb a little longer…

_What do you think Kyuu? _Naruto asks, to no reply. _That's right…something's wrong with the seal…_ Sakura makes her way to the top of the tree easily. As Kakashi explains her small reserves, and perfect control Naruto makes his decision.

Naruto and Sasuke share a glance, determination dominating their faces. They reach down, together, and pull their kunai from the ground, nodding as they both take a running start at their tree. Sasuke's propelled back, denting the bark with far too much chakra in his feet. Naruto slips off and lands, winded on his back.

_We need the bonding experience…_

…**Later that night…**

Naruto lay exhausted on the grass by the tree he had been "attempting" to climb. In reality he had been seeing just how far he could propel himself off the tree using only chakra…

He was awoken by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Haku asks looking to Naruto's sleepy face.

"Ah, no Haku-san, I'm fine."

"You…how do you know my name?" He asks, immediately on guard.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Naruto says. Ever since he stopped laughing yesterday morning, there's been this insane giggle tickling the back of his throat…he lets it escape for a second before smothering it, watching Haku's reaction.

"Are you alright?" He looks more worried than afraid, confidant he can take out a mere Genin.

"You have a precious person, ne? Zabuza-san?" Naruto asks ignoring the question.

"A-ah, I don't know what your talking about…" Haku says startled at the extent of his knowledge.

"You'd do anything for him, even give up your life…just so he could live, right?"

"Well…" Haku's shoulders slump as he gives up and just goes with the conversation. "I'd…yeah I would."

"I had a friend once…a very powerful friend…and he sent me into the past to change the future…" Here Naruto pauses waiting for disbelieving laughter when it doesn't come he continues. "Hunter-san…if everything goes as it did before, you…will die for Zabuza…and he will die in his revenge for your death…"

"…He will die…for me?"

"He loves you like a father loves his son…I'm here because I want to change that future…maybe if I save your lives even if He goes for power…I can become stronger to protect you…" Haku searches his eyes, looking for a hint of falsehoods. Naruto's eyes are clear, almost glowing with prophecy.

"W-what should I do…?"

"Are you sure? Will you be the first person I save?"

"Yes." Haku nods, determined.

"Alright here's the plan…"

…**The Next Day…**

Naruto sleeps in so he can defend Tsunami and Inari. Waiting until the right moment is hard for him, Inari's desperate to save his mother, but it's the push he needs to really stop being a child. Finally he jumps in, knocks the samurai unconscious and ties them up. Inari looks to Naruto in wonder.

"Gomen Naruto-kun…I was…wrong! You are a hero!" Inari says smiling through his tears, hugging his mom who's grasping him frantically.

"Inari, now it's your turn to be a hero, go to the villagers. Tell them what happened here! That the ninja staying here will help you defeat Gatou!" Naruto says placing his hand on Inari's shoulder, looking past him for a moment to wink and smile softly at Tsunami. Inari's nodding violently. "Good boy," Naruto whispers before heading out the door and rushing off to the bridge.

He can only hope Haku and Zabuza took his advice. Naruto approaches the ice mirrors to see Haku fighting the teme. Naruto sighs in worry and looks over to see Kakashi unknowingly fighting a Mizu Bunshin of Zabuza. Naruto lets out a laugh and goes into the ice mirrors quickly and silently. Haku and his eyes meet, and for a moment it's almost as if Haku nods to him in acknowledgement. Sasuke scolds him, breaking the connection and they fight trapped in the mirrors for a while. Sasuke continues on not noticing the senbon that are aimed at Naruto's vital areas until they're about to hit. Without thinking he takes the blow.

'_Again? I wasn't expecting that…' _Naruto thinks, looking up to his rival in shock. "W-why? Why, Sasuke, why?!"

"I don't know…dobe my body…it just…'moved on it's own'" He says and Naruto mouths the last bit, that feeling of hopelessness coming back with reliving the memory. Figuring it's as good a way as any, Naruto let's that feeling and the anger overwhelm him.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Naruto says as Sasuke falls unconscious. "TEME!" Naruto yells reaching for the Kyuubi's chakra. It's difficult to get at, almost painful to release and he screams, giving the signal. "I will kill you!" He punches Haku, sending him flying back, making him face the end of the bridge with Zabuza and Kakashi. There, on the shore, are Gatou and his henchmen.

"Zabuza-sama." Haku mutters moving quickly to his master's real position, hidden in the mist on the edge of the bridge. "He was telling the truth."

"So it seems. Thank you brat, for warning us about the double-crosser."

"No problem, Zabuza-san." Naruto grins cheekily.

"Sharingan no Kakashi. It appears our fight is at an end. I thank you for the experience, but now I must teach a man a lesson: you never double-cross the Demon of the Bloody Mist."

Haku and Zabuza make quick work of the strongest warriors, and Gatou is dispatched without any fuss. A few think to start a fight, but the entire village coming out to beat them scares them off quick enough.

'_**Yo.'**_

'_Yo yourself! What the hell happened with the seal?'_ Naruto questions staring up at the clouds in the sky as the two missing-ninja disappear.

'_**It got clogged with the sudden influx of our future-chakra when we came back. It took you forcing some of mine out to "clean it out".'**_

'_So what all do you know?'_

'_**Well, I know what little I can see from your pathetic human memories…and from what I see and what I said to you in the future, I guess you're not half as bad as I was worrying, kit. Although I think your sensei is trying to get your attention…' **_Kyuubi mutters, laughing when Naruto curses.

"Yo! What was that? When did I talk to Zabuza? Never! Well, that's a lie; I talked to him just a bit ago right? How did I know about Gatou? I don't know what you're talking about, Kakashi! Don't call you what? That's your name isn't it? Kakashi? Oh, Sensei? But you haven't taught me since-us much! You haven't taught us much! You have to earn the title, dattebayo!"

…**After the mission de-briefing in the Hokage's office…**

"And that's what happened Hokage-sama. In summation Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan completed an A-class mission fending off Zabuza and Haku of the mist, helping the people of Wave defeat their tyrant, Gatou, leaving the country liberated once more." Kakashi says watching his students react, or in Naruto's case not react. _Something has been up with Naruto since the fight with Haku…I wonder if the seal is ok…_ He thinks watching the Hokage take note of their reactions also.

"Alright, you're dismissed." Sarutobi says waving them off. Sakura and Sasuke leave immediately, Kakashi disappears into a corner, like Naruto won't notice. He scoffs.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto says bowing slightly. "If I may have a word with you…"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asks, surprised at the formality.

"I have something important to tell you…and you alone." Naruto says glaring at Kakashi's presence hiding in the shadows. Kakashi reveals himself before smiling sheepishly and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"You know the Anbu must stay."

"I wouldn't ask them to leave." Naruto says cheekily. "I know how much a Hokage relies on them."

"Don't tell me you want me to take you out to eat…Really Naruto-kun with the way you eat—"

"Orochimaru."

"What?" Sarutobi asks a look of shock crossing his wrinkled features.

"What I'm going to tell you…will be hard to believe. But it is the truth. I swear it." The Hokage sees the serious look in his eyes, and nods somewhat warily. "I'm from the future, Hokage-sama. Kyuubi-sama sent me back in time to stop the world from burning."

"What future?" The Hokage asks examining the boy for any signs of deceit.

"The future where I am Rokudaime after Tsunade-sama."

"If you are, were, Hokage then you should know about It right?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Naruto says forming hand seals. His chakra becomes visible, lines spreading out taking shape and forming words…the Konoha leaf symbol becomes visible, swirling blue and orange, the words 'Konohagakure no Sato no Rokudaime' can be seen written along the edge, in Tsunade's handwriting. Flowing out from the words and symbol are great trees, intertwined with and encircling the words, protecting them from harm.

Each Hokage was taught the jutsu that was the only way to truly verify they were the real Hokage. Each manifestation was different in their colors, the shape, size, and elegance. In most cases the previous Hokage writes the words and draws the symbol on a slip of chakra parchment, and a special seal allows the ink to be drawn into the body, mind and soul. In cases where the predecessor died in combat, a high-level member of the council did the writing. The outer rim was especially unique to each Hokage, the more intricate, the more powerful. It is believed, every ninja is born with an image, it only takes the knowledge of the jutsu to pull it into the real world.

"You really are from the future…" The Third whispers in shock. He looks beyond the creation to the creator to see a blank face, meaning the child's annoyed. "Well, I mean not that I thought you were lying but you know we've got to be—"

"You couldn't just take my word for it. I know…" Naruto says walking up to the man and hugging him. "I know...I've missed you so much, Jiji…"

"What happens, Naruto?" The Hokage asks, pulling back to look at his favorite child.

"A lot, Jiji…but it all starts with the Chunin exams…"

**...In the next chapter...**

_Secrets_

_Gaara_

_ANBU Respect_

AN-MAY2013: Officially re-written and ready to go. I don't think this story's going to continue on the path I had laid out previously, but hopefully that's a good thing. See any errors? Let me know!


	4. When the Day is Free to Mold

Chapter 4: When the Day is Free to Mold

Uzumaki Naruto jumps into his window at five o'clock in the morning. Sighing he runs a hand through his hair and moves along into the kitchen. A clone grabs a pot and begins boiling water for his instant ramen as Naruto peels off his current outfit and hops into the shower. The clone grabs his clothes and places them into the washing machine, with lots of soap. As Naruto washes quickly he thinks over what will happen today...

'_I'll get dressed, eat my ramen, go to the meeting spot, yell at Kakashi for being late, get some stupid D-ranked missions, stop for lunch, eat at Ichiraku's, finish the missions, come home, eat dinner, go back out, then come back in the morning and start the whole process over again...'_ Here he pauses to sigh. _'Thank god the Kyuubi can sleep for me or I'd die of insomnia...'_ He thinks before shutting off the water and walking out. He wraps a towel around his waist before de-fogging the mirror and getting a good look at himself.

His blond hair and blue eyes are a strange combination for most of the elemental countries, making him easily identifiable. His well-toned body, due to years of training, makes the most sensible tremble in fear. The six whiskers adorning his cheeks mark him as different, and label him as outcast. The seal on his stomach only adds to the shunning. The only good marks on his body are on his left arm and the right side of his stomach.

'_No one must know of it…them…'_ He thinks pulling on a shirt. '_For if they do they would only torment me more..._' He thinks zipping up his pants and jacket. _'It's unheard of for a boy of 6 to achieve what I did, let alone the Kyuubi's vessel at that. The people would revolt...and that I became that strong in a year…Not to mention if they knew of my previous job…Rokudaime of Konoha...hah!_' He thinks opening the door and going back into the kitchen.

Opening the cupboard he pulls out a cup of instant ramen. He pulls the pot off the stove and pours the boiling water into the cup. After closing the lid, he rinses the pot off before putting it back into the cupboard. Then he goes back into the bathroom and puts his clothes into the dryer and cleans his weapons along with his guards. Grabbing his kunai and shuriken pouch he puts them in place before going back into the kitchen to eat his ramen. Once finished he throws away the cup and heads towards the front door. Sighing again he pulls on his 100 percent fake grin on and walks out the door, not bothering with the lock.

Walking through the village is not as hard as it used to be. He has gotten the skill to where he can ignore the people long enough to get something done. Upon reaching the bridge he spots his two teammates.

"Sakura-Chan!" He calls out in fake happiness. The two are none wiser. Naruto trips on the beginning of the bridge for effect, knowing the two are almost expecting it.

"Dobe, watch where you put your feet. That could get us killed on a mission." Sasuke says in his own way of rubbing it into Naruto's face. Quickly getting up Naruto comes back with a comeback.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not an anti-social baka whose brother is crazy and killed his whole family!" He yells.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yells predictably hitting Naruto over the head. _'God dang it. One more time you little Kunoichi, one more time._' Naruto threatens in his head. Sasuke just ignores them both mumbling about annoying teammates.

Two hours later Kakashi walks up to the three.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yells predictably. Naruto just stays quiet, surprising even himself.

"I got lost on the road of life..." He says his eyes examining his three students. _Hm... Something's still up with him..._ he thinks focusing on Naruto.

"LIAR!" Sakura yells again. Naruto, hearing a bird call, looks up.

"Well," Kakashi says after a moment of silence "Lets get started..." He says before looking up to see what Naruto was looking at. Cursing silently he thinks of what to do. "Ok...On second thought...Wait here till I get back." He says his eye curving up into a smile. "Ja ne." He says disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Later!" Naruto yells over his shoulder already half way to town. Once he gets home he curses under his breath.

…HOKAGE MEETING…

"Kokuei" Kakashi says nodding his head to an ANBU that appeared next to him.

"It's good to see you, Utsushi," The ANBU says before nodding his head.

"Aa," was his only reply before the Hokage begins speaking.

"As you know...The Chunin Exams are coming up...I would like to address the Jounin with Genin students first." He says before clearing his throat. "Do any of the Rookie teams think that they should join?" The Hokage asks gesturing to them. All of them think they should be admitted. Iruka makes a comment about having trained them in the academy. Kakashi says that they're his students now, not Iruka's and that he knows the capabilities of them all. The Hokage says that they can participate. "Gai, do you think yours are up to the challenge?" He asks. Gai says 'yes' and the Hokage "ok's" it. "Then you are dismissed." He says followed by several puffs of smoke. "Now, ANBU." He says addressing the left over people. "I would like you to be on guard during the Chunin exams, for it would be a great opportunity for something to go down." He says flashing Kokuei a look. "Kokuei. If something happens will you help?" The Hokage asks turning to the blond.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." He says nodding his head.

"Even if it blows your cover?" The Hokage asks.

"If it comes to that then...Yes, I will." He says bowing.

"Thank you." The Hokage says looking at him. Kokuei bows and disappears along with the rest of them.

…AT THE BRIDGE...

"NARUTOOO! He said wait here!" Sakura fumes, while Inner Sakura curses herself for not going off too.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asks looking at his two students.

"He Left!" Sakura yells trying to make it worse then it really is.

"Stop yelling." Sasuke mumbles under his breath.

"Really? When?" He asks eyes focused on the student willing to sell out a comrade.

"Right after you did!" She said albeit quitter. Naruto appears a few minuets later panting and out of breathe. _'God! It's hard to pretend to be out of breath.'_ He thinks running over to them.

"Naruto..." Kakashi says in a foreboding manner.

"Sorry sensei." Naruto says scratching the back of his head.

"Where were you?" Sakura asks getting straight to the point before attempting to hit Naruto on the head, but stopping due to a glare received from the loud-mouthed blonde, as quick as it came it left.

"I was hungry!" He yelled patting his stomach.

"Well, since you left when I told you to stay here you have to do today's work in 50 pound weight-seals." Kakashi says grinning sadistically.

'_That's supposed to scare me? OH! I'm SOOOOO Scared!'_ Naruto thought to himself before chuckling. Kakashi's grin falls right off his face when Naruto chuckles.

"Fine then...100 pound weight seals..." He says. Naruto curses and immediately puts up the 'what!-that's-not-fair!-let-me-try-to-get-out-of-this!' face. Kakashi grins not noticing the bored look in Naruto's eye and ties him up.

'_God, Kakashi. You're supposed to be a Jounin! I could get out of this in my sleep. Oh, wait...I don't sleep never mind...'_ he thinks to himself after Kakashi ties him up. After letting Kakashi put the seals on him, he grins. _'This is going to be one hell of a day..._' Naruto goes thru the day pretending to have trouble when really he could go around doing back flips and somersaults. Kakashi satisfied with Naruto's, unknown to him, performance lets him off at lunch. Naruto, who's really indifferent, jumps for joy and shouts out in glee.

"Now, Naruto. What did you learn from that experience?" Kakashi asks not really expecting much from the boy.

'_That you can't tie people up'_ Naruto thinks snickering. "That disobeying orders has consequences." Naruto says seriously. _'Not that I didn't already know that…and, if I hadn't left The Hokage would have had my head by now.'_

Kakashi looks at Naruto suspiciously. "Naruto? Are you feeling ok today? I'm not being too hard on you, am I?" He asks with concern.

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei. Are you ok? It's not like you to worry over me." Naruto says in a you-never-pay-any-attention-to-me-why-start-now tone of voice before turning his head with a huff.

"You are my student." Naruto gets a funny feeling in his head…a sudden knowledge that someone is here… _'Someone from before managed to return! How is that possible? I have to find him…'_

"That's never worked before it's not going to work now." Naruto says stiffly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi sits stunned. _'How could he know that? I didn't teach him that…'_

…WITH NARUTO AT THE WATERFALL…

"Ero-senin?" Naruto asks looking over to Jiraiya.

"Not now, I'm doing research." Jiraiya says, ignoring Naruto.

"It's happening." Naruto says looking over Jiraiya's shoulder to see some girls splashing around in the water.

"Ah, I sense it too." Jiraiya says after a while.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asks.

"Let History run its course. We will know when we are needed." Jiraiya says turning around to face Naruto.

"But, I don't want it to happen." Naruto says sitting next to him.

"I know, brat, I know. I don't want it to either."

"Will you teach me a new Jutsu?" Naruto asks looking hopeful.

"Alright…it's called: Shoten no Jutsu (Shape shifting Technique) it is probably an S-Ranked attack. The only people able to use it are the Akatsuki Leader, and myself. This technique creates a duplicate of a person but it uses a lot of charka or a sacrifice. The duplicate's abilities are proportionate to, and limited by, the amount of chakra given to it by the duplicated person. The Sharingan and Byakugan can't see through this Jutsu." Jiraiya says looking over to Naruto. "Since you seem to have a lot of Chakra to waste let's get started." He says standing up.

…WITH KAKASHI…

"The rest of the missions are postponed till tomorrow. Ja ne." He says disappearing, and reappearing in the forest. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Kakashi says placing his hand on the ground. A dog appears on the ground. "I want you to find Naruto." He says to the dog.

"You don't know where he is? I thought he was with you with all that chakra coming out like that…" Pakkun says looking scared.

"Chakra?" Kakashi asks, eyes narrowed. "Find him."

"Easy. Ten miles north north-west." Pakkun says disappearing. Kakashi curses and starts off in that direction. When he reaches the area he sees two Naruto's standing in the center of a clearing with one of the legendary sannin in between them. He thinks about rushing out but decides against it.

"Good job, Naruto. You got it on your first try." Jiraiya says proudly.

"Thank you Ero-senin. It wasn't that different from the Shadow Clone," _'or the one I created in wave country'_ Naruto says grinning happily. It's a smile Kakashi had never seen before.

"Now, I'll leave you two alone so you can spar…" Jiraiya says with a perverted grin on his face.

"More like so you can peep on girls." Naruto says with _that_ look on his face (you all know the one).

"Eh heh heh…" Jiraiya says smiling slightly.

"Go on. Off with you." Naruto says facing the other Naruto. Jiraiya mumbles his thanks and disappears, with Naruto mumbling about Ero-senin's. Naruto turns to his sparing partner. "Ok, I'll give you half my chakra and we'll fight till we can't fight any more, ok?" Naruto asks Naruto. The second nods.

_Kage Bunshin?_ Kakashi asks himself.

_Let's keep this easy, we don't want Kakashi to pick up on what's going on._ _**Right! Lets keep it on Genin level or below.**_ _God, You're smart._ _**That's cause I'm you.**_ _Oh, right…I forgot…_ _**Ch, Dobe. **_

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Naruto yells to Naruto. "It's annoying enough when Sasuke does it!"

_Shut up! You don't want Kakashi to pick up on telepathy, do you?_ _**Gah, You're right…**__Ch, Dobe._

Naruto looks over to Naruto with an evil glint in his eye. He holds out his hands and red water-like chakra starts forming in his hand. "Mizu kata: Mizu kouchiso-" Naruto says before the other Naruto jumps on him.

"Genin level battle, remember" He says glaring down at the other Naruto. He turns white and starts stuttering.

"I-I...It's just..."

"Just what?" Naruto asks

"You pissed me off..." Naruto mumbles under his breath.

"That's so wrong!" Naruto yells.

"W-what?"

"I pissed myself off..."

"Aw, dude...Your right...That's just wrong..." Naruto says before disappearing. Naruto sighs.

"I suppose it's true _'I am my own worst enemy'_. I guess I wont finish sparing...If only..." Naruto says letting his sentence drag off. _'…Kakashi weren't here I could have gone all out...Damn him and his curiosity. I'll have to put an end to it…' _

Kakashi watches Naruto in the utmost curiosity. _I guess I should trail him..._ here he sighs. _This is going to be a long day..._

Naruto goes back to his apartment right before sunset. He hops into his window knowing Kakashi is still watching him. He goes into the bathroom and performs Kage Bunshin. He tells the one Naruto what to do and the real Naruto changes into the outfit he washed earlier, along with his mask. Naruto shifts his voice and begins a conversation with the clone.

Kakashi's eyes widen as he sees someone familiar appear next to Naruto. They begin chatting like old buddies.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Naruto asks.

"No, I'm sorry, Naruto. I have important business to attend to." He says glancing over to Kakashi.

"What's wrong? You don't normally decline a free dinner." Naruto says looking concerned, not that fake concern he shows around Sakura, a genuine concern.

"It's nothing I should worry you about." He says. "If the time is right, I'd like to take my leave now, Naruto-sama." He says looking down at the boy.

"Oh, alright." Naruto replies before bringing down a pot and boiling some water. With that the man jumps out the window and lands next to Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" they both ask together.

"Hokage-sama said I should watch over him when you're not around. It's not like you'd stay and eat dinner with him." Naruto says, using the lie him and the Hokage made up incase this was to ever happen. He throws a glare at Kakashi.

"Well, he's never asked." Kakashi said plainly.

"Not from what I heard. He says he's asked you several times and you always make-up some dumb excuses." Naruto says looking at Kakashi waiting for a reaction. Kakashi's face pales. "Now, what were you doing here? And earlier in the forest?" He demands a satisfying answer.

"I...was curious." Kakashi admits.

"About...?" Naruto asks in a demanding tone.

"About him. It's like I think I know him then he goes out and does something unexpected."

"He could have gotten out." Naruto says looking over to Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi asks.

"Of those ropes you put him in earlier." Naruto says. "That's why you don't tie people up on missions." He said plainly.

"What? How could he have? He's barely out of the academy!" He yells.

"Did you not notice the bored look in his eyes when you were tying him up?"

"No. If he was so bored and could have gotten out of it then why didn't he?" He asks.

"He didn't want to make a fool of you." Naruto says. "I must go now...the Hokage wants me..." He says disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kakashi looks over to Naruto sleeping peacefully in his bed...

"I see that there's more to you then the eye can see..." Kakashi says before disappearing in the blink of an eye, not noticing that Naruto isn't breathing...

…MORNING…

Naruto slips in through the window dispelling the Bunshin. He peals off his outfit and follows his usual morning routine. Sighing he opens the door and puts on a smile. He heads out to the meeting spot sure to be the first one there. He sits on the edge of the bridge and watches as the water flows past. Getting lost in thought he doesn't sense Kakashi until he is sitting next to him. Naruto looks up acting startled before almost falling off the bridge but Kakashi catches him. Naruto grins up at him.

"Thank you." Naruto says standing on the bridge. "That wouldn't have been good." He says looking over to Kakashi to see him looking him over.

_Nothing seems wrong...or out of place...I wonder what he meant when he said Naruto was really bored and could have escaped easily...My rope tying isn't that bad._ Kakashi thinks to himself. "Naruto. You will be training in the weights again today." He says looking for a reaction.

"WHAT? DIDN'T I JUST DO THAT YESTERDAY? I THOUGHT I WAS DONE!" Naruto yells at his sensei, his eyes betraying his true thoughts on the prolonged punishment. '_God, what a stupid head. Like I really care. Just one more day pretending to be something I'm not...'_ He thinks as he continues ranting on about it not being fair. Kakashi actually looks and sees that he really doesn't care.

"Naruto...If you really don't care then don't pretend you do." Kakashi says looking at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen and he curses. '_Why did I have to tell him that last night? Shit!' _He thinks_. 'Now I got to go through the trouble of watching what emotions I portray in my eyes. Why do I get myself into this shit?_' Naruto asks himself before asking Kakashi a question. "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei? I don't want to have to wear those damn seals again!" He yells his eyes showing anger and confusion. Kakashi watches as his eyes go from the horror of being found out to anger and confusion.

_Hum. I wonder…_ "Why, Naruto? Why do you do this to your self?" Kakashi asks. Naruto looks at him in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"Why didn't you get out of the ropes yesterday? Why did you let me put the seals on you if you could have gotten out?" He asks looking down at his student. Naruto thinks for a moment before breaking down.

"I want to protect the Hokage even if it costs me my happiness. It's my fault we're in this situation to begin with." _'And maybe I want someone from the here and now to know…besides Hokage-jiji…' _He says hoping Kakashi wont ask any more but knowing that he will.

"What situation?" Kakashi asks. _'…but it is not my place to divulge important information to just anyone…' _Naruto thinks before answering the question.

"The one we're in." Naruto says evasively.

"Which would be what?" Kakashi asks.

"If I hadn't screwed up the first time then I wouldn't have this and the Hokage and myself would be safe."

"What do you mean the first time? Aren't you and the Hokage safe now?"

"So long as no one knows, then yes we are safe." He says avoiding the first question.

"Why can't I know? I'm your sensei." Kakashi says watching Naruto closely.

"You can't be trusted." Naruto says flatly. "No one can."

"Why not?"

"It's a X-ranked secret," Naruto says. Kakashi's eyes widen.

"More then a Double Ess? Why?"

"If anyone were to find out...It would mean the destruction of Konoha and the Hokage." Naruto says before sensing Sasuke approaching. Visually Kakashi begs to know more but He and Naruto say nothing more. Sasuke walks over to them noticing Kakashi is early. Sakura comes a few minuets later and dies from a heart attack. _'ah, if only…'_

"OMG! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS EARLY!" She yells falling over. "AND SO IS NARUTO!" She yells remembering Naruto's disobeying of the orders yesterday.

"How many people know?" Kakashi asks Naruto.

"Three-no four."

"Who?"

"The Hokage, myself, Jiraiya and Kokuei." Naruto says turning away from his sensei. "I'll be with Jiraiya if you need me." He says disappearing. Kakashi stares at where Naruto had been moments before. Sasuke looked from where Naruto just was to Kakashi. Sakura looked at where Naruto was eyes wide in shock.

"W-was that speed or was that a Ninjutsu?" Sakura asks looking to Kakashi for answers. Kakashi ignores her and disappears.

Sakura and Sasuke look to where he was with eyes wide and mouths agape. "What are we supposed to do now?" She asks turning to where Sasuke was, only to find him gone. "Gah! Stupid men!" She yells going home.

…WATERFALL AREA…

"So...what are we going to do today?" Naruto asks Jiraiya.

"What happened with your squad?" He asks sensing Kakashi in the bushes.

"Kakashi is too nosey." Naruto says in the he-wants-to-know-our-secret kind of way.

"Ah, So he found out?"

"Not fully...He doesn't know about Kokuei..."

"Ah, best keep that a secret." He says looking over to the falls. "Want to join me?" He asks his voice hinting at a deeper meaning. Naruto looks at him and sits next to him. Jiraiya leans close so Kakashi cant hear or read his lips. "Looks like Kakashi _is_ too nosey for your good." Naruto nods stiffly. And in turn leans over to Jiraiya.

"I wont be able to train at all!" He whines quietly. Jiraiya nods and goes back to looking at the girls. Naruto lies down and looks up at the clouds, watching them fly by. A few hours later Jiraiya leaves bidding good luck to Naruto. Naruto nods and continues to watch the clouds. Then a fox runs into the field and jumps on Naruto. Naruto laughs and pets him on the head.

'What is up with that old man?' The fox asks Naruto.

'He thinks he wants to know about me.' Naruto replies.

'Ha! He wants to know about you? Well, I would too if I were your sensei and you were keeping secrets from me and the whole village.' Naruto scoffs. 'I would!' He says defensively. 'Too bad though poor soul, wont find out more then you want him too. But…how much do you want him to know?'

'Nothing.' _'or do I?'_ 'He can keep at it all day, I'm in no hurry...' Naruto says picking the little fox up and laying him in his arms.

'Perhaps you should be...look at the time...'

"Shit! You did this on purpose! You are so dead tomorrow!" Naruto yells disappearing. The fox laughs and dashes off in the other direction.

Kakashi watches as Naruto runs off, quietly following behind. When Naruto reaches his house he makes a Bunshin and confronts Kakashi again.

"What now?" Naruto asks glaring at Kakashi. _'He's like a persistent schoolgirl.'_

"X-ranked secret…" Kakashi mumbles.

"Well?" Naruto asks a look of impatience crossing his unseen features.

"What is it?" Kakashi asks looking at the person standing in front of him.

"If Naruto didn't tell you then that's too bad. I am sworn to secrecy. Ask the Hokage, no on second thought: forget this ever happened." Naruto says looking up at the moon.

"Why can't I ask the Hokage?" Kakashi asks.

"Naruto wasn't supposed to tell anyone anything." Naruto says. "And…you just might find out sooner then you think…"

"How soon?"

"If it is to be then by the end of the Chunin exams…If it's not to be then…never." Naruto says disappearing off to the Hokage's office.

"Chunin exams, eh? Well, that's only a three days away…I think I can wait…" Kakashi mumbles to himself before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

…NEXT DAY AFTER HEARING OF THE EXAMS…

Konohamaru cringes as he looks up the man he ran into while running away from Naruto's super scary teammate.

"Watch where you're going, brat. I'm gunna hafta teach you a lesson!" The man says picking the boy up by his scarf.

"Put me/him down!" Sakura and Konohamaru say at the same time.

"Stop it Kankuro! Stop causing so much trouble!" Temari says glaring at her brothers' back.

"You're a disgrace to your/our village." Both Sasuke and Gaara say at the same time.

"Who are you?" Gaara asks to Sasuke who jumps from the tree.

"Silly Raccoon, Sasuke-teme's not worth your time!" Naruto says picking Konohamaru up from off the floor. Temari and Kankuro's eyes widen and they share a look.

"You...How do you know of Him?" Temari asks fearfully.

"I'm not talking to you fan-girl, now am I? If Tanuki-kun wants to know that's a different story, ne Otouto?" Naruto asks looking to Gaara.

"How do you?" Gaara asks looking at Naruto curiously.

"I've got nine!" Naruto says with a grin.

"Nine...then..." Gaara says looking for confirmation.

"Yep! I'm glad you're so smart Otouto! If you were slow that'd be a problem!...Speaking of problems...do you need help with yours?" Naruto asks looking serious at the end. "I can take care of it if you want..." Naruto says with a grin.

"You can help...?" Gaara asks wide-eyed.

"Oh yeah, furball doesn't mind so I can help, if you want Otouto."

"When can I meet you...Aniki?" Gaara asks hesitating at the end. Naruto just grins and with that Gaara and Naruto vanish.

"Has Gaara's...condition reached all the way to Leaf?" Temari asks turning to Sakura.

"Condition? Does he have a sleeping disorder?" Sakura asks in confusion.

"Not that I know of, never heard of Gaara before today." Sasuke says wondering about the change in attitude his teammate just went under.

"Naruto-nii-san is so cool!" Moegi says staring starry-eyed at where Naruto was.

"Boss, is the best!" Konohamaru says with a smile.

"Right!" Udon says whipping snot from his nose. Sakura and Sasuke sweat drop.

"If it hasn't reached here then how could he know...?" Kankuro asks confused.

"Maybe...wait...he said he's got Nine, Gaara's got one maybe..." Temari says trailing off.

"You don't mean...the fox?" Kankuro asks running through what he knew about the bijuu.

"It could be..." Temari says putting her hand to her chin taking a thinking pose.

"Nine? One? Fox? What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asks looking at them angrily.

"Well, you're his teammates right?" she pauses till they nod, "Then maybe not...unless he doesn't want you to know..." Temari says looking thoughtful.

"Know what?" Sasuke asks glaring at them.

"Impossible, Naruto doesn't keep secrets from us, let alone me!" Sakura says while inner Sakura fumes. **Naruto doesn't keep secrets! Sha!**

…NARUTO'S APPARTMENT…

"Ready, otouto? This might hurt a bit." Naruto says looking down at Gaara's lithe form.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Aniki" Gaara says with a smile.

"Alright Fox, lets get this done, Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Naruto says looking directly into Gaara's eyes. Naruto looks around at the new environment, it's pitch-black and feels a lot like his sewer-like mind. "Oi! **Tanuki**, Tanuki-nii-san, where are you?" Naruto calls out looking around. Hearing something along the lines of _**'I'm not your fucking nii-san'**_ Naruto decides that direction is his best bet. Following the mumbles he sees a large room that's split in half, by a few bars. Maybe half as many as should be there to keep a tailed beast sealed. "Tanuki-nii-san. Do you know who I am?" Naruto asks looking the demon in the face.

"You're an impertinent brat, that much is certain."

"Would you like a whiff of my scent?" Naruto asks walking up to the cage.

"Sure..." Shukaku says a leering tone to his voice. He leans his head down like he's about to take a sniff and he shoves his paw through the bars hitting Naruto in the stomach with a fatal blow, or what would have been a fatal blow if Naruto hadn't flashed red eyes at him. "A-Aniki...?" Shukaku asks looking fearfully down at Naruto.

"That's right Shuu-kun." Naruto says with a foxy grin. "I've got Kyuu-kun locked away inside me and he agrees what your doing to Gaara-otouto is wrong, torturing him like this. Although I just think he's jealous he can't do the same to me." Naruto says with a laugh, Shukaku laughs along with him.

"Knowing Kyuubi-Aniki that's probably right!" Shukaku says laughing.

"So, we've come up with two solutions, one we can fix the seal and make you helpless, Kyuu's idea, or...you'll be a good bijuu and let Gaara off the hook, that means letting him sleep and stop driving him to the brink of insanity, my idea. And if you don't within a few days, you get to try out Kyuu's idea." Naruto says grinning.

"Fine, I'll leave Gaara-san alone..." Shukaku says with a sigh.

"On your honor as a ruthless killing bijuu?" Naruto asks with a small grin. Shukaku laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. Figures Aniki would come and take away my fun." Shukaku grumbles.

"Well, remember I'll be watching you, and I'll know if you bother him." Naruto says with a red-eyed glare.

"Right, right...I'll be a good little Bijuu." Shukaku says looking at Naruto. "I like you kid, you know how to get what you want...just like Aniki." He says with a smile.

"Well, I'd better go now I've prolly been out for a few hours now..."

"Later kid, Aniki."

"Later Shuu-nii, **Tanuki**!" Naruto says disappearing.

…WITH GAARA…

"Oh god, oh god oh god oh god oh GOD! I killed him! I know I did I killed him! Aniki! Aniki!" Gaara says sitting cradling Naruto's body in his arms. "He's dead all because I wanted him to help me! I've killed the only person capable understanding me!" He cries rocking back and forth. After an hour of senseless babbling a muscle in Naruto's arm twitches. "Aniki?" Gaara asks holding Naruto up to look at his face. When Naruto's eyes open Gaara pulls him in for a bone-crushing hug. "Aniki! I thought I killed you!" Gaara says talking in a rush.

"Not even your Shuu-nii could kill me!" Naruto says with a smile. "So has it stopped?" Naruto asks watching Gaara's face light up.

"I...He's not...he's not blabbering! What did you do Aniki? He has finally shut up!" Gaara says smiling.

"He should leave you alone, now. If he doesn't, tell me and I'll fix it...permanently." Naruto says smiling. "You should rest Gaara, go to sleep..."

"B-but-"

"Don't worry Otouto...I'm here." Naruto says embracing Gaara in a hug. "You can sleep now."

"A-arigato Aniki!" Gaara says tears falling from his eyes for the first time since he was a child. He stubbornly tries to wipes his eyes but Naruto grabs hold of his wrists.

"It's ok to cry in happiness." Naruto says pulling his Otouto onto his bed, in the middle of the scroll-covered ramen filled room, rocking him back and forth until he falls asleep. Naruto smiles looking down at his brother, "finally, someone who understands some of the hardships I've faced...My Otouto..." Naruto says strengthening his grip on Gaara before falling asleep himself.

…THE NEXT DAY WITH NARUTO…

Naruto looks over to Sakura who is gazing dreamily at Sasuke. Naruto scoffs. Sitting back he gazes at the sky seemingly not a care in the world. Two ANBU appear in front of Naruto bowed faces covered by masks but their respect for Naruto is pouring off them in waves. Naruto stands up and signals them to do the same.

"Naruto-Sama. The Hokage wishes to speak with you." The first one says. Naruto turns to Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asks annoyingly. "Would you tell Kakashi that the Hokage wanted to talk to me?" He asks a puppy dog pout on his face.

"NO WAY! YOU STAY HERE AND TELL HIM YOUR SELF. WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM YOUR MESSENGER?"

"You DARE speak to Naruto-sama that way. You should be begging him to let you-"

"Inu no." Naruto says. The ANBU immediately backs down looking hurt. "I know you mean well, but they don't know...Sasuke? Would you tell Kakashi-"

"Tell me what?" Kakashi asks looking over the group, his eyes lingering over Naruto and the ANBU standing respectfully at his side

"Aa, The Hokage wishes to speak with me." Naruto says turning around like they were going to have some tea and crumpets. Kakashi's gaze lingers on the back of Naruto's head.

"X-ranked?" He asks looking down at his student.

"Most likely," Naruto answers disappearing along with the ANBU. Sakura stands stock-still.

"I...got yelled at by ANBU...for telling Naruto that I wouldn't relay his message..."

"Wait...what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"They called him Naruto-sama and defended him from me..." She says. "Almost like he was their superior..."

"Sama? Hn." _It takes a lot to keep an ANBU's respect…what is that boy hiding? _

AN: I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it took so long to get out...

What do The Chunin Exams, Revelations and two cursed seals have in common?

They're all in the next chapter!


	5. And the future may be bright

Chapter 5: And the future may be bright

..CHUNIN EXAMS…

Naruto sits on his bed packing his backpack and his pouches.

'_I guess I should leave anything that would give me away here, eh?'_

'**No. Remember what the Hokage said? They may need you.'**

'_Ah, right if they need it I have to blow my cover…then I guess I need to wear my nightclothes under my usual clothes then?'_

'**I think that's a good idea, kit.'**

'_Well, if you think it's good then that's what I'll do…I'll need a cooling jutsu to keep me cool though?'_

'**So you know plenty.'**

'_Right…Lets get started then!'_ Naruto thinks before slipping on his usual clothes over his nightclothes. Naruto makes some hand signs and immediately shivers, '_too cold!'_ Naruto thinks.

'**No. It's going to be really hot today, kit.' **

'_Whatever you say Kyuu.'_ Naruto thinks shivering before going out the door and to the building where the first part of the Chunin exams it taking place. Walking up to his teammates he sighs before putting on his smile. "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaims grinning like a madman. Sakura ignores him and looks over to Sasuke dreamily. Naruto sighs before suggesting they go into the building instead of standing out in the heat, not that its bothering him. When they reach the second floor they see two people holding back the Chunin participants.

"Let us through." Sasuke says sighing. "And dispel this Genjutsu you placed around the area. Sakura. You noticed it first, ne? Since you're observational skills are the best among us." Naruto bites back a laugh. _'I noticed this years ago when I first went through this! Humph. I can't wait till the time comes.'_ The three of them go up to the third floor. Naruto cringes but sees Neji and Shikamaru talking.

"Later!" Naruto says before walking over to the pair. "What's up guys?" Naruto asks his eyes loosing their shine and his grin fading.

"Nothing, we just thought we'd get the group together again before the start." Shikamaru says.

"Isn't that troublesome?" Naruto asks looking over to the brunette.

"Naw, all we had to do was start talking and you rushed over." Shika says with a grin.

"I can't stand those two." Naruto says gesturing to his teammates. "Sasuke's moody and Sakura is annoying." At this point Kabuto comes in and starts talking like he's superior but Naruto, Shika and Neji ignore him.

"I feel bad for you." Neji says looking over to Naruto's group.

"Yea, but it was necessary. I had to look bad. Or else it all would have gone down the drain." Naruto says cringing.

"Yeah-" Shika begins before Ibiki appears in the center of the room with the Chunin examiners behind him.

"Give me your applications and get a number. It will tell you where you are to sit." Ibiki says looking intimidating. Naruto glances at Shika and Neji. They both nod and the three of them walk up to the front and are the first to turn in their applications.

Once the test begins Naruto sighs and looks down at the questions. This isn't really hard…they just worded the questions funny…well lets get started! Naruto speeds through the test, _'I bet Sakura and Sasuke were worried about me failing'_. Naruto stifles a chuckle and flips his paper over. Sakura sees and thinks the worst.

_Oh no! He's given up!_ Sakura thinks sadly. Naruto laughs picks up his pencil. Knowing the other two is waiting for this he begins taping his answers out in a secret code they made. No one has had the time to decipher it.

Neji looks up and grins. _Naruto you saved the day, now I don't have to cheat directly_. Neji thinks copping the answers down.

Shikamaru grins and starts writing down the answers.

When they are done all three of them lay their head down simultaneously. This causes Ibiki to look up. He glances over all three of the rookies and grins. _They are together as a group. Hm…I wonder how the blonde got all the answers._ He looks over to the examiners and they all nod no they didn't see any cheating going on. He nods his head and continues watching the others.

Shikamaru? Neji? Can you hear me? Naruto asks using telepathy.

Aa Neji and Shika reply.

That was easier then I thought it was going to be… Naruto complains. They even have Chunin's in the crowd. Naruto says sighing.

How did you get all those answers? Shika asks.

Have you forgotten whom I hold? Naruto asks glaring a little.

Naw, it's a good thing you can read minds too or we'd be in deep shit. Neji says

Yeah I didn't understand any of this. Shika complains. It's too troublesome…

I know what you mean. Neji says. Naruto, How is Hinata doing? Neji asks

Fine, it looks like she has most of the right answers.

Good says Neji with a sigh.

Well, looks like its over... Naruto thinks to everyone before sitting up. The other two follow suit. Smiling slightly Ibiki addresses the group of remaining Genin.

"Now, before I give out the 10th and final question those of you who don't think you can answer it leave now." Ibiki says. Several questions come up and Ibiki answers them. "If you don't take the question you can come back next year...but if you decide to take it and fail it then not only are your points reduced to zero but, you are banned from taking the Chunin exams ever again." Ibiki says in all seriousness. Several protests come up and Ibiki answers them with a simple "I've never been examiner before." Naruto sits in his seat hunched over holding in his laughter, although not doing a very good job cause he's shaking. Sakura sees Naruto's shaking and mistakes it for fear. After letting several people leave Naruto raises his hand. Everyone looks at Naruto like he's lost it. Naruto grins and slams his hand down on the desk.

"I don't care if I'm a Genin forever! I'm going to take this question and pass it!" Naruto declares. Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto all roll their eyes at his actions. Sakura and Sasuke look relieved while the rest of the crowd looks like its gained confidence. Ibiki grins.

"Well, then I have one thing to say to the rest of you...YOU PASS!" Everyone looks around confused except Naruto. _'Heh. There's a bonus to leading a double life. And coming from the future' _Naruto thinks grinning. Naruto's head snaps up after Ibiki is done explaining what was going on. A moment later a girl busts through the window. '_Anko…' _Naruto grumbles in his head.

"My Name is Anko Miterashi and I am your examiner for the second part of the Chunin exams!"

…FOREST OF DEATH…

Naruto walks off 'to go to the bathroom'. Instead he pulls out a scroll and bites his thumb. Spreading his blood across the small scroll he says "Koudo: Denwa houshu no jutsu." Naruto grins and picks up the blue gem from off the scroll. He grabs his ear lobe puts the gem in place of his usual green one. "Ne, Hokage-sama? Anko-san? Can you here me?" Naruto asks putting Chakra into the earring.

"Yes, Kokuei-san." Came two crisp voices.

"Good. I'll let you two know if anything happens." Naruto says walking back to his teammates.

…OROCHIMARU…

"SHIT!" Naruto yells "The Sasuke I know wouldn't give up his scroll to some dumb-ass snake!" He yells glaring at Sasuke. "Orochimaru!" Naruto yells putting chakra into the earring again.

"My, My...I'm surprised you saw through this Jutsu." Oro says before dispelling the Jutsu. "I am impressed. You even know my name, kid." Oro says aiming an insult at the boy. Naruto laughs.

"To be recognized by one of the Sanin! Today must be my lucky day!" Naruto says looking to Oro. "I must have to die today. The gods are being extremely kind." Naruto says unleashing his chakra letting it cascade over his body. Oro's eyes widen and he backs away in shock.

"Y-you have mastery over this kind of power?" Oro asks shaking in amazement. _Why have I never heard of this kid other then the fact he's a brat and has Kyuubi locked in him? If he is this strong on his own I can't wait to see what he's like with HIS chakra…_

"Oh, this is just my own." Naruto says grinning. _I was right…this kid will prove to be either a hindrance or a powerful ally. _Orochimaru thinks grinning.

"Kyuubi..." Oro mumbles softly.

"Unlimited Chakra." They say together. Oro shakes and Naruto laughs. Oro then grins. He fades into the tree before using a splitting technique no one saw but Naruto felt.

"Not even two of you can stand up to me!" Naruto says glaring at where Oro had been moments before.

"Ah, but that is not my goal." Oro says from behind Naruto.

"Shit!" Naruto yells before Oro leans in to bite him. Naruto holds up his hands in a defensive position. Glancing over to Sasuke Naruto sees Oro biting into Sasuke's flesh. At the same time Naruto feels it burning into his palm. When Oro is done Naruto and Sasuke scream in pain, doubling over, Naruto clutching his hand and Sasuke clutching his neck. Oro grins in satisfaction before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Immediately after two ANBU members enter the clearing before taking Naruto and Sasuke off leaving a note from Naruto to Sakura in the clearing with Sakura.

Sakura woke up a few minuets later not having a clue as to what happened. Looking around she sees that she is in fact all alone, with the exception of a small one-tailed fox holding in his mouth a letter. The fox walks up to her and sets the letter down for her to read. She picks it up and begins to read not noticing the fox disappear without a trace.

-Dear Haruno,-

_Hey! He called me by my last name! What could that mean?___Sakura asks herself before continuing on with the letter.

-I have a feeling you are immensely confused right now. You probably have many questions you want to ask. I took Sasuke off to get something done.-

_What could be so important that he needed to drag off Sasuke-kun with him? Humph, the nerve of him._ She thinks before glare-reading more of the letter.

-You most likely want to know what happened. I don't know what you remember so I'll start where I came in. Sasuke was standing next to your unconscious form offering Orochimaru (the sound nin) our scroll for our lives. I told Sasuke off and started using my intimidation techniques on him. The ninja ran away with his tail between his legs but not before putting a curse seal on Sasuke and myself. You remember, we learned of them with Iruka. We are going to get them sealed so we can continue the exams. I would like to ask you to set up camp but I will understand if you are tired. In that case I will set it up when I get back.

Your teammate,

Uzumaki, Naruto-

_He's addressing me as if he doesn't know me._ She thinks before letting the rest of the letter sink in. _Damn it Naruto! You got Sasuke a cursed seal! I'm gunna kill you! If that damn seal doesn't first…_ She thinks downcast.

…SEALING ROOM…

"You ready, Kakashi?" the Hokage asks looking over to him.

"On my signal. One. Two. Three!" Kakashi says forming the hand seals of the sealing technique, along side the Hokage. Naruto bites down on his tongue as Sasuke screams out in pain. Naruto chuckles slightly at this. Sasuke glares at the fact Naruto finds amusement in his pain.

"You two should rest-Ah-ah!" Kakashi says as Naruto stands up and moves over to Sasuke. "W-what are you-How can you-What the hell?" Naruto grins helping Sasuke to his feet. Sasuke screams out in pain. Naruto laughs and helps him out to the forest of death.

"Naruto was always able to endure more pain then the rest of them…after all he did endure a lot of pain, ne Kakashi?"

"Ah…" Kakashi replies staring in wonder after the blonde.

…FOREST OF DEATH…

Sakura grabs her tent, the last one she has to set up. _His handwriting was different…It looked too different, almost like someone else wrote it…I wonder what was different?_ She thinks to herself before pulling out the letter. She looks closely at it and another letter wrote by Naruto. _AH! He wrote them with different hands!___She thinks proud of her deduction. _But why? Is he ambidextrous? Why would he hide it? Hum…I really don't know…does he think we'll think any differently of him? Ah, Who cares? He got a cursed seal on my Sasuke…but…it wasn't really his fault was it? Sasuke should have been able to take care of himself…and I should have been of more use…_ A rustling in the bushes cuts off her inner conversation. She pulls out a kunai but freezes when she sees Naruto…with Sasuke leaning on him. Naruto sighs, setting Sasuke in their tent. He comes back out.

"Ne, Sakura-san. I'm going to get some firewood. I'll be right back." Naruto says before wandering off into the forest. Sakura stands there shocked but goes to check on Sasuke. Looking at his sleeping figure she sees something on his neck. _A bruise?_ She asks herself. _No…that must be the cursed seal him and Naruto got…_ She looks him over and sees his face contorted in pain. Naruto stops in a second later.

"Sakura-san, I've got the fire going. Do you wanna take first watch or should I?" He asks Sakura.

"I will"___It's the least I can do for getting both you and Sasuke and you into this mess. If I wasn't so weak then I could have helped…Gomen Naruto._ She adds in her head.

"Ok, I'll be in here napping. Come get me when you're tired." He says laying in his sleeping bag. When Sakura leaves Naruto begins to drift off when he heard Sasuke mumble something. "Ne? Sasuke-san? What is it?" He asks turning to face his friend-teammate.

"How can you…stand this pain?" He asks closing his eyes as if emphasizing his point.

"I am trained to handle pain worse then this." Naruto says drifting off.

"Trained?" Sasuke asks opening his eyes to look at Naruto.

"Yea…When you loose everyone you love at the hands of your brother it does that to ya. Ya know…?" Naruto says trailing off as he falls asleep. Sasuke looks wide-eyed and grabs Naruto's hand. Naruto jerks awake his left hand reaching for his kunai but he stops when he sees it's only Sasuke. "What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asks looking at his hand in the others.

"Ah, sorry. I thought you were asleep." Sasuke says laying back down attempting to go back to sleep.

"And if I had stayed asleep?" Naruto asks letting his hand go limp.

"I don't know…" Sasuke says, "What got into me…" He says voice trembling with pain.

"Does it really hurt you that much?" Naruto asks looking at his friend tossing in pain.

"Aa…" He says wincing.

"Where?" Naruto asks.

"Hum?" Sasuke asks.

"Where does it hurt?" Naruto asks forming hand seals.

"Everywhere." Sasuke replies.

"Hold still." Naruto says holding his hands over Sasuke's chest. Sasuke feels a cooling sensation flow out along his charka paths, immediately calming him and removing his pain. Naruto cringes and lays down panting slightly.

"What was that?" Sasuke asks.

"It is a forbidden technique," _'or at least it will be…'_ Naruto says in a pained voice.

"What does it do?"

"It takes the pain from the person it is used on and removes it from them." Naruto says leaving part of it out.

"Where does it go?" Sasuke asks.

"…Into the medic who used the technique." Naruto says turning away from Sasuke.

"Does that mean…?" Sasuke asks his sentence trailing off.

"Aa…" Naruto says before grabbing a bottle of pills from his bag.

"What's that?" Sasuke asks startled.

"Um…I have sleeping issues sometimes… I keep these around for when I need them." Naruto says swallowing down the recommended dose. "It isn't very often though." '_Only cause I don't usually sleep. But I need to heal faster and I can't risk wasting Charka on something so pitiful'_ Naruto thinks dosing off. Sasuke looks over to Naruto's hand, the one with the cursed seal.

"What have I done to you Naruto?" Sasuke asks. _I gave you that curse seal, practically. He was after me and I couldn't stop him…_ Sasuke whispers to his best friend. _If I can't even protect my friend how can I expect to kill Itachi?_ He asks himself.

"Learn from your mistakes…" Naruto mumbles in his sleep. "Don't blame it on your selves…either of you." Naruto says referring to both Sasuke and the Kunoichi eavesdropping on them. Sakura gasps _how could he have known that I was here? And in that condition!_

"Sakura…?" Sasuke asks hesitating.

"Y-yeah, Sasuke-kun?" She asks.

"I'll take next shift." He says looking down at his friend with a new kind of light.

"O-ok Sasuke-kun." Sakura says glancing down at Naruto in curiosity. Naruto ignores her gaze and falls asleep. "Hu?" She asks herself. "He's not snoring…what can this mean?" She asks Sasuke.

"I don't know…He has been acting strange, since the start of the Chunin exams."

"Did you know he could write with his left hand? It's much neater then with his right." She says pulling out the two letters.

"No, I didn't. Can I see?" He asks holding out his hands. She puts the letters in his hands. "This is strange…if it didn't say Naruto I would have thought it was written by two different people." He says examining them.

"I wonder what else he is hiding from us…" She whispers to him.

"He must have a good reason to hide what ever he is hiding."

"Could that be what's going on between him and Kakashi-sensei?"

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke asks

"Well, it seems like Kakashi-sensei and Naruto have been getting along worse and worse lately…maybe he found out about Naruto's secrets. Maybe he knows Naruto's secrets." She says glancing over to where Naruto is sleeping.

"Humph. Kakashi-sensei would have said something. Besides Naruto isn't the type to keep secrets for long." He says trying to push away the feeling that she's right.

"I'm right and you know it. Kami-sama knows how long he kept this from us. How can we trust him?" She asks trying to make it worse then it is.

"He never let me down before. He saved me from giving up the scroll. He is always there when I need him. Stop harping him like you know our pain. Your STILL annoying." He says referring to when they first met as team seven.

"True…Gomen Sasuke-kun." She says bowing her head. "Oyasumi." She says going and sitting by the fire leaving Sasuke to maul over his own thoughts.

In the morning Naruto is the first to wake from his slumber. Sighing he gets up and makes a fire and starts cooking some fish he caught last night, when Sasuke wasn't looking. The smell wakes up his teammates and they look at him in wonder.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asks looking at his friend.

"Yea. Here eat up." Naruto says handing them each two fish leaving one for him.

"Are you sure? It's not like you to pass up food."

"I'm fine. I'm not really hungry." He says. '_Actually I don't think I'd be able to hold down anymore then one fish…'_ He thinks as inner Naruto sweatdrops.

"Ok…" Sakura says digging into her fish. Sasuke follows suit waiting to see Naruto's reaction. It seems as if he doesn't notice so Sasuke becomes suspicious. Naruto eats his food quickly but manages to do it without the others seeing him eat it He stands up and starts taking down the tents. When he's done he packs them up and gives them to their respective owners, carrying his and Sasuke's on his back.

"Naruto? Would you like me to carry that?" Sasuke asks worried that his friend is over doing it.

"Naw I'm fine." He says smiling at them.

"What about that medical Jutsu? Is that still affecting you?" Sasuke asks looking over to him.

Naruto sighs. "Yeah it is. It will work till you get rid of the damn thing or you die." Naruto says in a light tone of voice.

"W-what?"

"Basically I'm stealing your pain. Any pain you feel caused by the cursed mark will be transferred to me." He says grabbing his wrist. Sasuke falls back on his butt at the news.

"W-what? Why? Why did you do this? Doesn't it hurt? Why would you do this for me?" He asks stuttering over every word.

"Cause. I can withstand the pain. I would rather take your pain then have you whining out and clutching your neck every other moment." Naruto says glaring at his 'rival'.

"So…you did this for your own selfish needs?" Sakura accuses.

"You baka!" Sasuke yells. "He did this because he wanted to atone for what he thought was his fault!" Sasuke yells grabbing Sakura by her collar.

"Ah…I could have taken out Oro…I just hesitated cause you were behind me. When he said his target wasn't me I panicked. I also forgot, how could I have forgot the whole reason I came back…?" Naruto says downcast mumbling the last part. Sasuke sends him a confused glance but Naruto ignores it.

"Why would you be his target?" Sasuke asks.

"Uh…Why were you his target?" Naruto counters.

"Cause I'm the last of the Uchiha clan. I'm the last one besides Itachi that has the Sharingan. Itachi is too powerful for Oro. Now what's your excuse?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm not obligated to tell you that." Naruto says. "I'm going to go get the earth scroll. Wait for me at the tower." Naruto says heading off.

"He thinks he can get one by himself, humph." Sakura says smugly.

"He will" Sasuke says glaring at the Kunoichi, resisting the urge to crush her neck.

When Sasuke and Sasuke and Sakura reach the tower. They sit down and Naruto drops down in front of them.

"Took ya long enough." Naruto says holding up the earth scroll he got from a grass Ninja.

"What? How long have you been here?" Sasuke asks.

"A half hour." Naruto says sweat dropping.

"Was it really that easy? Why didn't you just regroup?"

"Yeah, and I wanted to see how long it would take you two to get here." Naruto says walking to the tower. Sasuke and Sakura follow close behind Sakura marveling at Naruto's sudden burst of skills. Sasuke looks at Naruto curiously.

_Naruto has suddenly become well trained. Almost as if he was just hiding-No! Naruto wouldn't hide his true powers from us! We're his friends…No! What am I saying? I don't have any friends. I only have one goal in life and that's to kill Itachi. I don't care how I do it. It will be done! Maybe that's why he didn't tell us…Sakura is annoying and a loud mouth and I'm bent on revenge. Naruto is the only one who is somewhat sensible…_ At this point Naruto laughs. Sakura glares at him.

"What's so funny?" She asks looking at him.

"Nothing…" Naruto says trailing off. '_Damn it Kyuubi. Stop giving me his shitty thoughts that's gunna give you away, or make them think I'm crazy._'

'**But kit! You are crazy!'**

'_And I'm a monkey's uncle' _

'**More like a foxes'**

'_Damn Kyuubi stop it!'_ Naruto thinks stifling a full-blown laugh. His teammates give him a weird look but for the most part ignore him.

…NARUTO'S MATCH WITH KIBA…

Through the whole match Kiba is battering Naruto's pride. Naruto growls as the last straw is burnt to the ground. He purposely falls into the trap so he can turn into Kiba. Kiba gets frustrated and attacks Naruto. Naruto turns into Akamaru to trick Kiba. Kiba falls for it and attacks Akamaru forgetting about his sense of smell. Akamaru falls turning back. Now that his plan is in full swing Naruto grabs the unconscious dog and turns back. Kiba is confused and looks between Naruto and Akamaru. Naruto pulls out a kunai and holds it to Akamaru's neck. Kiba stands shocked.

"W-what are you going to do to him…" Kiba's shaky voice asks.

"Nothing." Naruto says and Kiba sighs in relief. "If you forfeit the match." Naruto finishes.

"A-and if I don't?" Kiba asks gaining confidence.

"I'll decapitate him." Naruto says simple. Everyone but Shikamaru and Neji looks at Naruto in horror.

"Nun-uh." Kiba says shaking. "You wouldn't." Naruto's only response is pulling the kunai closer drawing blood. Everyone gasps.

NARUTO! Neji shouts.

Shut up. I know what I'm doing. Naruto replies.

What if he doesn't forfeit? Shikamaru asks.

Then there will be one less dog to get in my way. Naruto says grinning sadistically.

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru shouts.

"I said shut up!" Naruto says back.

"What? You didn't say that." Sakura says looking over to Naruto avoiding the dog in his arms.

"Do you give or what?" Naruto asks growing impatient. "I don't have all day. I'll give you 30 seconds to decide before I kill him. You're lucky. An enemy wouldn't be so kind." Naruto says tapping his foot. Kiba looks between Akamaru and Naruto. After 30 seconds Naruto shifts, "Have you made your decision?" He asks.

"Yea…I give up." He says head hanging in shame.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki."

"Good choice." Naruto says putting the kunai back before healing Akamaru. Aka wakes up and looks around confused. He yips when he sees Kiba and bounces over to him. Kiba looks over to Naruto confused. "Well, your friendship is strong enough that you would give up becoming a Chunin so your buddy wouldn't die. I find that very honorable." Naruto says. "Would you like me to heal you too?" Naruto asks looking over to him. Kiba shakes his head. "Well, I'm going to do it anyway." Naruto says walking over to Kiba and placing his hands on his head. A green flash of light surrounds Kiba before it fades leaving him completely scratchless.

"But why?" Kiba asks.

"He doesn't want to see you in pain." Naruto says simply before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

Everyone is either looking at Naruto or Kiba and Aka or looking between them. The examiner clears his throat and announces the next match.

…END OF MATCHES…

"All of the predominating fighters have one month to hone his or her skills. The Finals will be held exactly one month from today." The Hokage says looking at the group of remaining Genin.

"Why a month?" Someone asks.

"All of your opponents now know your actions. This month will give you time to come up with new moves," the Hokage replies.

"Puff. I'm gunna be so bored." Naruto says dreading the upcoming month.

AN:/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

What do Naruto-sensei, Finals and Orochimaru have in common? They're all in the next installment of Naruto's Last Resort!


	6. The Morning Dew is Cold

Chapter 6: The Morning Dew is Cold

"Pfft this month is going to be so boring…"

'_I just had to open my BIG mouth didn't I?'_

'**Yes, kit you did. Now get back to work.'**

'_Damn you Kyuubi, damn you!'_

'**You need to be prepared, you're lucky the Jiraiya wasn't quite as dead as you thought he was and that he had enough chakra to send along his memories…'**

'_And I'm lucky Orochimaru and Itachi were dead and gone, too bad though they're back now.'_

'**You can only get stronger from here kit.'**

'_I know, I know you both keep saying that, this time my only objective is to save Sasuke, no I'm-gunna-be-Hokage shit.'_

'**Was it really that bad?'  
**

'_You don't know the half of it…all that paperwork! I don't know how the past Hokage's dealt with it all…'_

'**Speaking of that…why didn't you just use kage-Bunshin?'**

'_I…I don't know…it just never occurred to me to use a Bunshin to do the paperwork!'_

'**Oh kit…'**

"Hey! Are you spaced out? That's not nice!" Jiraiya complains, whining like a kid.

"Not my fault you trained me to multitask and you beat your styles into me! You and Tsunade both! I could beat you two blindfolded with my hands behind my back!"

"I know you did once didn't you? Didn't you beat both of us at once?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, kid. Thank Kyuubi for me."

"Why?"

"He gave us a second chance, maybe this time I can get together with her…" He says sighing.

"You did before! You can do it again!"

"Yeah…"

"How's your research going?"

"Good the next book should be out soon."

"Is it the same as it was before?"

"Yeah, thanks to that I'm three books ahead of schedule, I can't let my producers know that though…"

"You should, get them all out and make a fortune." He says.

"So is Kakashi still training the Uchiha?"

"Yeah that didn't change at all, they're still going to show up late only this time I'm not going to be stubborn about it I'm going to let it happen. I'll try and be supportive about it this time…"

"What do you mean 'this time?'" Sakura asks looking between the two. That whole conversation confused her, not that she was about to admit it.

"Ano sa, I had a dream and I really don't want it to come true…how's your training going?" Naruto asks changing the subject.

"Well, actually Naruto I was hoping you'd help me train but if your busy…"

'Sakura asking the Dobe to train her? This is something I didn't expect…something must have changed more then I thought…'

"No way! Training with you will be much better then training with these perverts!" Naruto says pulling a cartwheel dodging Jiraiya's last punch while simultaneously kicking Jiraiya in the chin.

"These pervertS?" Sakura asks questioning the plurality of it. "You know what? Never mind." She says walking off when Naruto doesn't follow she says, "Coming or what?"

"Yeah!" He says catching up with her. "So do you want to train or do you want me to teach you?" He asks a grin on his face.

"There's nothing you can teach me!" She says.

"Oh really?" He asks looking sideways at her. "In my dream I saw your fight with Ino…and it came out to a tie…I could teach you about her jutsu's…"

"Baka! What do you know about her jutsu's?" She asks attempting to hit him over the head.

"I know she sends her spirit into the body of her enemy and then takes control of them. In order for her to do this she needs the person to be completely still. Since no one's going to just stand around and let her take over I guess she's going to know how to use chakra strings going through a medium like nin-wire or even hair."

"How do you know this?" She asks looking at him.

"I saw the fight." Naruto says simply.

"And we tied? No way in hell I would tie with Ino-pig!"

No way in hell I'd tie with forehead-girl! But he does know about my Jutsu… surely his dream couldn't have been true…

"Ino, Shikamaru you can stop spying on us now…" Naruto calls out calmly.

"What? Ino-pig isn't here what're-"

"Heh, looks like I'm caught…" Shika says hands up.

"Sorry Ino you need 13 more years of experience to sneak up on me…" He says with a sigh.

"13 more years? But your only 13!"

"Uhm…well, 13 years of stealth practice ya know, running from ANBU and all that…" He says with a nervous chuckle. _'If I keep messing up like this they're going to find out…'_

'**Well, maybe you should just tell them…'**

'_And have them lock me away with the ANBU so they can check my mental stability…hehe no way!'_

'**Well it was just a thought…'**

'_Well don't think!'_

"Well, fine I'll go now…" Ino says walking off.

"Later Ino-san!" Naruto calls with a wave. "Shika just wait, I've got the perfect cloud watching spot for you…So Sakura…how badly do you want to train?"

"I want to beat Ino."

"How badly?"

"Very."

"Enough for you to trust me to do a Jutsu on you?"

"Trust, what does trust have to do with anything?"

"I know a Jutsu that will allow us to go into another dimension. This goes for you too, Shikamaru. Do. You. Trust. Me?"

"Well…I guess…"

"Yes or no. You have to trust me fully or it won't work."

"Yes Naruto I trust you." They say together.

"Alright…. Time Pocket no Jutsu!" The air seems to condense around the three forms…and it gently tugs on them.

"N-Naruto…?"

"It's alright, let it guide you…Trust me." Naruto says his voice calm as the air fully engulfs him.

"I-if you say so Naruto…" She says shaking slightly.

With a start they appear in a large outdoor training ground. Looking around Sakura sees two buildings.

"What-"

"One are our sleeping quarters and the other is a weapon/weight room."

"Oh…How long are we going to be here for?"

"I guess about two and a half months…"

"But! The exams!"

"Don't worry it'll only be about two days in the real world…"

"Ho-" Shikamaru asks looking at Naruto in awe.

"I told you this is another dimension…the time here is different…"

"Oh…"

"Lets get situated and I'll explain what we're going to be doing…"

"Alright"

…AFTER THEY'RE SETTLED IN…

"Alright, for the next two weeks we will be working on building your chakra. Then for two weeks we will work on your control. Then for a month I will teach you several Jutsu including but not limited to ninjutsu and genjutsu's. Then we will spar for a few weeks."

"What about my parents?"

"I sent a note to the Hokage, he'll tell both your parents you're on a training mission for the final exams."

"What about Sasuke?"

"He won't be back till the end of the third exams. He's learning a strong ninjutsu."

"Oh…" _he's covered any issues I might have…wait… _"How'd you know that?"

"My dreams remember?" Shikamaru's eyes narrow.

"Oh…damn…"

"Is there an issue, or can we get started?"

"Uh, sure let's go!"

…LATER THAT DAY…

"My GOD! How can you stand doing this?" Sakura asks before she falls into the water again.

"It's easy." Naruto says looking up at the sky watching the clouds pass by. Shikamaru mirrors his position on a nearby grassy hill.

"Grrr…" Sakura growls looking on enviously as Naruto floats lazily on the water. "How do you do that?"

"I put a steady amount of chakra from my tenketsu and allow myself to relax on the surface of the lake…" Naruto says lazily with a yawn. Sakura growls louder and tries to stand on the surface of the lake again. Concentrating on the water she soon finds herself floating in the center of the lake.

"Yatta!" She says jumping up and landing on the water in time to doge a barrage of kunai.

"Time to up the ante!" Naruto says with a yawn standing on the lake. "Let's spar!" He says a grin landing itself on his face.

"What? No way!"

"If you don't you've got to eat Ramen for the rest of the time here!"

"What? Gross! Imagine what it'll do to my figure!" She yells complaining.

Her only reply is a set of shuriken and kage-bunshin's attacking her.

…ONE MONTH LATER…

"Naruto how do you have so much chakra?" Sakura asks looking at him in awe.

"Well I suppose it's time I told you, two things about me…"

"Well…?" Sakura asks after a moment of silence.

"Well, first off I have Kyuubi no kitsune sealed in me…and he's been training me for the past 25 years now…"

"But you're only 13!" Sakura calls out.

"That's second…I am the 28 year old Naruto…of the future…Rokudaime of Konoha…"

"What? How?" She asks looking at him in shock.

"Well, the future wasn't pretty…everyone ended up dead and I failed my job as Hokage…I couldn't protect Konoha…Kyuubi sent me into the past, now, to fix things up…"

"W-what happened?" Sakura asks looking him in the eyes.

"Sasuke…after the Chunin exams he defected to get power to kill his brother…he came back 13 years later and killed everyone…there was…blood everywhere…bodies on top of bodies, faces I knew and faces I didn't…random body parts strewn about as if the bodies they once were just exploded…'to test his capacity' he said…just like his brother…he didn't realize that he had become the one thing he hated and longed to destroy…Kyuubi decided to send me back to fix the problems…" He says glancing to the lazy boy floating on the water of the lake seemingly not listening. Shika began training along with them when he realized there was nothing else to do.

"S-Sasuke did…that?"

"He took down Konoha without a care in the world…"

…TWO WEEKS LATER…

"Come on Sakura-chan! You've only got a little bit left to do!"

"I can't do this, Naruto-sensei!" That exclamation makes them both freeze.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I-I didn't mean to! It just slipped. It won't happen again!"

"Sakura…if you want to call me sensei…that's fine with me."

"I…are you sure? You're the same age as me…"

"And yet I'm 25 years older then you."

"Naruto-sensei…Naruto-sensei. It sounds…right…"

"Naruto-sensei it is." Naruto says with a grin.

"Don't expect me to call you Sensei, Naruto." Shika speaks up from behind Sakura.

"I wouldn't dream of it Shikamaru-kun."

…ONE MONTH LATER…

"Alright it's time to go, Kura-chan, Shika-kun"

"But Naruto-sensei!" Sakura complains. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, I know a few months aren't going to hurt but we've spent enough time here…If you pass I might bring you here again…"

"Really Naruto-sensei? You're the best!"

"Alright, you can thank me when you pass…let's go."

"Alright!"

"Time Pocket no Jutsu!" Naruto flashes the handsign's and watches how his 'student' commits them to memory. A vast improvement from when she'd just stand there and do nothing hardly noticing the jutsu's. Along with the other more noticeable improvements Sakura got faster in both handsign's and taijutsu. Naruto was pleasantly surprised when Sakura picked up on things faster then he would have expected. When she was motivated nothing could stand in her way. This time when the shadows came Sakura stood still and let them engulf her, another improvement, she was more alert and knew what would hurt and what wouldn't. "Well, you'd better go see your parents first. Don't tell them who trained you just say sensei. Even if they think its Kakashi or Asuma."

"Yes Naruto-sensei/-kun." Shikamaru and Sakura say together

"Well, you have till the exams off so I suggest resting and stretching, maybe a light training. Don't wear yourself out before the exam."

"Right."

"Ok, I'll go tell the Hokage we're back. See you around Sakura-chan, Shika-kun."

"Later Naruto-sensei!" Sakura says running off to her house.

…FINAL EXAMS NARUTO VS NEJI…

"Just give up, once a looser always a looser. There's no changing fate."

"Don't talk about Naruto-Sensei like that!" Sakura yells at him standing up and gripping the railing "Kick his ass Naruto-sensei!" She calls voice angry.

"Maa, Sakura what did I tell you about calling me that in public?" Good acting Neji Naruto says using telepathy.

"Uhm…not to…" She says with a blush. Why thank you. He replies with a grin.

"Alright then. I'll just have to pick up where she left off…I'm not a looser, I don't believe in that 'fate' bullshit. Just cause you have a branch seal doesn't mean you have the right to be an ass, lots of people have a seal and they can't control it. It all depends on how you look at things…I think that's everything I wanted to say…"

"W-how do you-" How do you know of it?

"-know of the seal? You Hyuuga leave your books open to the public, it's not hard to get a little information…Just give up Neji, please. Let's save the energy-"

"I don't know who the hell you are but I'm going to take you down!" Back to the acting

"You are going to fight me and you don't know who I am?"

"The dobe wouldn't have such insight-on anything, Byakugan!" Sorry Naruto…

"Naruto-sensei! Kick. His. Ass!" Sticks and stones… Naruto thinks with a hidden smile.

"I'm on it Sakura-chan!" Naruto calls out. "Counter: Havens thousand stars!" Naruto calls several spheres of chakra floating from his body releasing a blinding light. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Kaiten-" Neji calls out his ultimate defense.

"Kaiten counter!" Naruto calls out running straight for Neji. He breaks through the barrier and knocks Neji out good. "Too easy." Naruto says with a sigh.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

…FIGHT 3 SAKURA VS INO…

"Well, Ino pig here we are…"

"Yeah forehead girl…here we are…I'm going to kick your ass. No matter how hard Naruto trained you. You getting trained by the dobe, you must have been desperate…"

"Don't. Talk. About. Naruto. Sensei. Like. That."

"Match to Sakura." Naruto predicts from his spot in the waiting box.

"What? She can't win. Not against Ino!" Choji says looking to Shikamaru.

"None insult me in her presence and get away with it…" Naruto says with a sigh watching Sakura pummel Ino mercilessly. "See…" Naruto says.

"I call the match! Winner: Sakura Haruno!" the referee calls stopping Sakura from killing Ino.

"Wow…"

"None. Talk. About. Naruto. Like. That. And. Get. Away. With. It! SHANNARO!" She yells to the roaring crowd before disappearing and reappearing in the waiting booth flashing Naruto a smile, which he returns.

…SASUKE VS GAARA…

"I hope we're not late…" Kakashi says appearing with Sasuke. "He isn't disqualified is he?"

"No, the Kage's wanted to see his match…" the referee says signaling for the match to start and Kakashi disappears.

"So, Sakura how was Naruto's fight?" Kakashi asks looking at his two students.

"If you wanted to see Naruto-sensei's fight you should have been here to see it." She replies bluntly.

"Naruto-Sensei?" He asks looking to Naruto.

"Yes while you were gone he taught me."

"And what did he teach you? Sexy no Jutsu?" He asks with a stiffened laugh.

"No! He taught me-" Naruto 's hand covers her mouth.

"A Ninja never reveals their secrets, especially to their stupidest sensei."

"Right Naruto-sensei!" She says blushing.

"I taught her better then you ever intended to." Naruto says turning Sakura away from their tardy sensei and back to the match.

"Naruto…"

"What Kakashi?"

"Why-"

"Am I so different?"

"Yeah-"

"I mean you just told me off? Is that what you were going to say Kakashi?" He asks an unseen smirk lingering on his lips.

"What-"

"The hell?" Naruto asks his smirk widening. Sakura turns to look at him and laughs at her sensei's faces: Naruto's of enjoyment and Kakashi's of confusion.

"Kakashi-sensei, no need to worry, Naruto-sensei just is joking around, right-"

"Naruto-sensei?" Three voices answer at once.

"How are-" Kakashi begins.

"You-" Shikamaru says smiling.

"All-" Naruto contributes.

"Doing" Sakura, asks with a grin.

"This?" They all ask in unison.

"Yes." Kakashi says flatly.

"A ninja never reveals their secrets, not even to their stupidest sensei." They say together again. Kakashi groans but decides to pay attention when he hears the Chidori.

"Kakashi's only original technique. Chidori, the stronger being the Rikari." Sakura recites. "Just like last time…" Sakura says with a small smile.

"How'd you know about that?" Kakashi asks for once not being interrupted.

"Easy, I saw it last time…" Naruto says looking a Shikamaru and Sakura with a grin.

"'Saw it last time' what do you all mean by that?"

"Easy. Just that, I saw it last time. Take it like you want sensei." Naruto says with a smirk, Shika and Sakura mirroring him. Just then the Genjutsu decided it was naptime. Sakura, Naruto, and Shika hardly batted an eye at it.

"Shika, Sakura, go evacuate the city, then gather forces and fight the sand/sound" Naruto says dropping his orange outfit revealing an ANBU outfit and pulling out a mask from thin air.

"Yes Naruto (-sensei)" Shika and Sakura say dispersing into the crowd.

"Gaara, you know what to do!" Naruto says his voice changed to that of Kokuei.

"Right Aniki!" Gaara says grabbing Temari and Kankuro and taking them into the heat of battle.

"Kakashi and Jounin defend those asleep." Naruto says disappearing up to where Orochimaru is confronting the Sandaime. Kakashi stood shocked.

"Orochimaru, it's not too good to see you again…" Naruto says sneering at him.

"Naruto-"

"I won't hesitate in killing you this time." Naruto says interrupting him before twitching his fingers and the nin-wire decapitates him, before turning to mud. The sound four aren't as lucky and fall dead on the spot. Naruto turns to Orochimaru to face two of the past Hokage's. "Shit." He says twisting around their attacks and pulling out the shuriken that are lodged in their backs and stopping the third from rising. Then he and the three Hokage's charge him leaving him defenseless. "Die! For all the pain you caused me!" Naruto calls to him as his chakra sword slammed itself into his head before the Hokage's own attacks hit him resulting in an instant death.

Suddenly several screams are heard as the cures seals remove themselves. Naruto laughs in accomplishment before burning the body and containing the ashes in a scroll.

"Ojii-san!" Naruto calls hugging the third. "I'm glad I saved you…this time…" Naruto says tears of joy falling from his face.

"Oh Naruto…it's ok…I'm here its ok…" He says hugging him back. "But we need to win this war." He says pulling away.

"Of course!" He says happily jumping from the roof to slaughter tons of sand/sound ninja, just in time to miss the Sandaime fall to the floor in pain.

AN: Alright I hope you all liked this chapter! Let me know if anything doesn't line up so I can figure out a way to fix it! Review's keep me going. I'm stuck somewhere in the next chapter but I'll try and scrounge up something to fill your appetite.


	7. My wings they can't take flight

Chapter 7: My wings they can't take flight

"Alright…I need to select a Godaime…" The third Hokage says rubbing his leg.

"How 'bout Tsunade-baachan? She did fine before…"

"You'd have to find her…"

"Easy! Ero-senin and I know where she is…and without Orochimaru's influence it should be a cinch to get her to come along…especially since I know the parts…"

"The parts?"

"Dan and Nawaki…" Naruto says with a sad smile.

"You really are from the future…Not that I ever doubted you or Jiraiya!" He says quickly with a small smile and his arms coming up in defense.

"Let's go get her!" Naruto yells grabbing the mission scroll from the Hokage and running off to find Jiraiya.

…KAKASHI AND SASUKE…

"Kakashi. I'll be borrowing Sasuke for a month…" Naruto says dropping down from a tree.

"What? Why Naruto?" Kakashi asks his eye slightly wide in awe: he didn't even feel him approach. Kakashi thinks of confronting him here about the ANBU outfit and mask and change of voice but decides against it when he feels Sasuke and Jiraiya's chakra.

"Mission from the Hokage."

"And what are you going to do?"

"We can't reveal our mission, especially to you." Jiraiya says mumbling the last part.

"And what if he declines?"

"Then he is striped of his Genin rank and returned to the academy," Naruto buts in lying.

"Fine Sasuke go pack." Kakashi demands watching Sasuke huff before dashing off.

"Now what is this mission?"

"It's a simple retrieval mission, no need to worry…" Jiraiya says with a smirk.

"Then why do you need two Genin?"

"We're getting the fifth." Jiraiya says turning around and walking off with Naruto trailing slightly behind him.

"Later Kakashi!" Naruto says giving him a smile and a wave.

"Later…" He mumbles disappearing off to the Hokage's office.

…HOKAGE'S OFFICE…

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi says entering the room.

"Yes Kakashi?" He asks looking up from a pile of paperwork.

"What are the mission details regarding Sasuke's retrieval mission?" Kakashi asks standing before the desk.

"Did Naruto not tell you?"

"No."

"They are going to find Tsunade of the Sanin and convince her to become Hokage." He says taking a puff on his pipe.

"Oh… Thank you Hokage-sama." Kakashi says disappearing.

"You'll never change…" The Hokage mumbles to himself.

…TWO DAYS LATER WITH NARUTO…

"So…" Sasuke says breaking the silence that only seemed unnerving around him.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asks looking back at him.

"Why am I here?"

"I needed to tell you something…" Naruto says slowing his pace to walk with his friend.

"Well…?" Sasuke asks looking at him expectantly.

"I wanted to remind you both your brother and that snake bastard got their power from inside Konoha…" Naruto says looking seriously to Sasuke.

"And…?" Sasuke asks.

"If you decide to defect I'll personally drag your broken body back into Konoha." He says with a smile.

"After he beat that snake I believe he'd do it too…" Jiraiya says with a small smile.

"Naruto…what is the real meaning of this trip?" Sasuke asks shooting him a sidelong glance.

"I wanted to ask you…away from prying ears if you'd like me to help you get your revenge on Itachi…" Naruto says watching his companions' eyes. First they widen but then tone down into a slight glare.

"And how would you be able to help?" _how does he know of Itachi…?_

"I could do several things…I could help you fight him when the time comes…which is sooner then you think, or I could teach you some winning moves…"

"What could you teach me?" Sasuke asks with a scoff. _Like the Dobe could teach me anything…except that Kage bunshin…_

"Jiraiya." Naruto asks in a demanding voice.

"Of course Hoka-Brat." Jiraiya says stumbling slightly. Naruto only used that tone as Hokage.

"Arigato, Ero-senin" Naruto says repressing a snicker at Jiraiya's glare.

"What? What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asks almost running into a now stopped Jiraiya.

"What can I teach you?" Naruto asks in a mocking voice. "Watch and learn…" Naruto says forming the Rasengan, before hurling it at a tree several yards away. The Rasengan stays in perfect formation as it sails further from Naruto. Then with a resounding 'boom' it crashes into the tree blowing it into pieces.

"S-sugoi…" Sasuke says mouth slightly agape. _How can the Dobe do that?_

"That was only the beginning…" Jiraiya says from the sidelines.

"Would you like to see more? And maybe learn from me?" Naruto asks not at all condescending. Sasuke studies him and his tone of voice used. "I mean I assume you want to live through whatever Itachi can throw at you and maybe even beat him…I've killed him once I can kill him again…" He says mumbling the last part.

"WELL…" Sasuke says looking away while turning his back on Naruto as if making a big deal of it. "I guess you could teach me a few things…" He says smiling slightly. _Oh, well if Naruto really is as strong as I think he is it would be beneficial to stay and learn all I can from him. _

"We have ourselves a deal then…" Naruto says smiling to Sasuke's back.

"Are we going to go?"

"Of course, AFTER I teach this gaki some tricks…"

"But Naruto!" Jiraiya protests just as Sasuke says "Hey! I'm no Gaki!"

"No buts, and yes you are. You're nowhere near as old as I am." Naruto says with a hidden grin.

"What do you mean! I'm the same age as you!"

"In body not in mind." Naruto says shooting Jiraiya a glance.

"Go ahead, it's your secret Naruto."

"Sasuke. There are many things which I wish to reveal to you…but I need to be sure I can trust you…"

"What? You _are_ keeping secrets fro Sakura and I!" Sasuke says frustrated. "Damn that Temari!" He mumbles looking at Naruto.

"Sakura already knows…do you want to know my secrets?"

"Of course, Dobe. What could you be keeping from me?" He asks.

"Sasuke are you _sure_ you want to know. No matter the cost?"

"What is the cost?"

"Good question. Sakura, Shika and Gaara already have gone through this. I call it a Sibling Sealing." Naruto says with a small smile.

"What is this?" Sasuke asks as Jiraiya says, "You're going to use that?"

"Yes Baka-Ero. It is a sealing technique in which you have the information I give to you but you can't say it unless I give you permission to do so. I'd have to summon my other brothers and sister before doing it though…"

"You're other brothers and sister?"

"Is that a yes? You'll be an Uzumaki."

"What and give up my Sharingan? No way!"

"You won't lose your abilities… it's kind of like adoption…"

"Oh…well, you'll teach me right?" Naruto nods. "Then I guess it'll be ok…"

"Glad to hear it. Summoning technique: Gaara of the Sand, Sakura and Shikamaru of the Leaf, Haku and Zabuza of the Mist, Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto says drawing blood across his hand and pounding it to the ground.

Suddenly several pops are heard.

"Aniki?" Gaara asks looking at the assembled people.

"Naruto-sensei? You summoned?" Sakura asks looking at him.

"Troublesome…"

"Hn" Came from Zabuza and Haku said, "Naruto-sama"

"Brat, what do you want?" Came from an enraged Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi. I'm going to need your chakra and blood for this." Naruto says turning to the fox.

"You're doing it again?" Kyuubi asks in almost outrage.

"Yeah…Brothers! Sister! I called you forth today to let you know that I, Uzumaki Naruto, am inviting Sasuke Uchiha into our close-nit family." Naruto says turning to them.

"God Naruto-sensei, you're too trusting…are you sure you want to do that after what he did last time?"

"Of course nee-chan." Naruto says allowing one tail to appear behind him. Holding out a bowl to the Kyuubi he signals for Sasuke to step forward. Kyuubi slits his wrist letting the blood flow to a significant amount into the bowl. Naruto nods and Kyuubi vanishes. Naruto dips his tail into the blood and gestures for everyone to gather 'round. Naruto takes Sasuke's hand and begins drawing an intricate butterfly on the back. Sasuke winces but notices everyone around him has the same butterfly on his or her dominant hand. Then he realizes they all have that hand in a strange position, almost like a one-handed seal all circled around him. They all begin chanting in some weird language that becomes clearer as the ceremony goes on.

"The butterfly: a symbol of new beginnings. Uchiha Sasuke, My brother, with the power of the nine-tailed fox demon and by the powers of our linage, I invite you to begin in a new beginning with all my brothers and sisters for our future. We will stand together for all costs and against any odds. I may summon you, as you have seen today, when I see fit and you, by saying my name and pressing the butterfly to your heart, will be able to summon me, when you see fit. All our hearts are now connected." Naruto says tightening his grip on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke whimpers in pain, as the Kyuubi blood seems to burn through his skin.

"You all are dismissed…" Naruto says and all the people disappear in a puff of smoke.

…WITH KAKASHI…

"Ok…what do I know about Naruto…

He's loud and obnoxious.

He wants to become Hokage

He has the Kyuubi sealed in him

He was acting strange in the land of the wave

He taught Sakura for the finals

The ANBU respect him

During the sound/sand invasion he was wearing ANBU armor and mask.

During the invasion his voice changed…to Kokuei's…

He's hiding an X-ranked secret…

Conclusion: Naruto's hiding something…but I already knew that…" He says slapping himself on the head. "What does all that point to…It's got to be something hard to believe cause in wave Naruto said I wouldn't believe him…but he said he was having Kyuubi trouble…but he learned about Kyuubi the night he graduated. I can't believe I fell for that!" He says sweat dropping. "Well, maybe he's an ANBU…Naw, he's way too loud to be an ANBU. I can't believe I even thought of that. That's really farfetched." He says with a laugh.

…WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO…

"Naruto…?"

"Call me brother, Otouto." Naruto says with a smile.

"Nii-chan."

"Teme." Naruto says, "What do you want?"

"Will you tell me now?"

"Of course. Come here." Naruto says gesturing for him to come forward. Sasuke does and Naruto puts two fingers to his forehead. A light flashes before Sasuke's eyes.

"W-what is this?"

"This…is my mind and my memories"

"Memories? What does this mean?"

"You are in my mind. It's not very different from Ino's jutsu's. Here I give you access to my mind and memories. The one's that are open are open to you, the one's with chains are…let's just say I trust you not to try and go in those…" Naruto says with a small smile.

"So…you're just going to let me have a look-see?" Sasuke asks confused.

"Something like that, I'll be with you. I trust this won't change your opinion of me much…"

"Where to start?" Sasuke asks looking around.

"Why, at the beginning of course!" Naruto says dragging Sasuke off down the hall.


	8. The Shadows Become Bold

Chapter 8: The Shadows Become Bold

"Why, at the beginning of course!" Naruto says dragging Sasuke off down the hall.

To say Sasuke was surprised was an understatement. Naruto's life…was horrible, and they're only up to when he was five years old. At first Sasuke tried to beat the villagers back but after falling out of the memory, and being highly embarrassed, he accepted there was nothing he could do. Wincing as Chibi-Naru got another bottle bashed over his head he noticed when Naruto paused the memory.

"What?"

"It's nothing really…just this next part is off limits…for now…"

"What why?"

"Why? Do you enjoy watching me get beat to a bloody pulp?" Naruto asks eyes narrowed in contempt.

"No!"

"Really? The Sasuke I know would love to be the person to do this to me."

"Why the hell do you keep _saying_ stuff like that?"

"This is where my life as a Ninja begins. From here to when I was 13 you know this story already, or you should, being in my class the whole time. I was a Dobe, a dunce, a stupid brat that almost everyone ignored but I protected everyone. You know this. Unless you want to waste another 12 hours seeing me grow up in scenes you already know from a different perspective."

"Fine, where to now?"

"The future…One I destroyed…"

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke. I am not the Naruto-dobe you know. I am Naruto Uzumaki Kazama, Rokudaime of Konoha, son of the Yondaime, grandson of the Godaime, great great grandchild of the Shodaime and great great nephew of the Nidaime. Keeper of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"What? Impossible." Sasuke says standing straight. But taking a closer look he sees that Naruto is taller then he is usually, his eyes hold wisdom that is beyond comprehensible, his whisker-marks are darker and more defined and his hair hangs to the middle of his back, small fox ears poking from the top of his head. "N-Naruto?" He questions looking at the new form before him.

"Nonetheless, it is the truth. You see…I changed the future. After the Chunin Exams Orochimaru took you away for several years. I tried several times to get you back but being naïve, as I was, I didn't think there was…well you know what. Just watch." Naruto says opening the floodgates to his repressed memories. "I need to see this as much as you do…" Naruto says as the surrounding area fades to the Valley of the End.

…SOME NOT-SO-FAR-AWAY FAR-AWAY PLACE…

"Well? How is he?"

"Fine, Fine I'm keeping an eye on him. He seems…different…"

"What do you mean Kisame?"

"He seems…well, stronger. When shall we attack?"

"After they reach the village. Jiraiya should fall for her and that'll keep him out of our hair."

"And your brother?"

"Unexpected…but, he will be dealt with…"

…SOMEWHERE WITH SOMEONE…

"So…How is he?"

"Well since he left he's been fixing problems…"

"Well?"

"He killed Orochimaru…"

"…and?"

"He's helping the Uchiha reach his goal."

"How is that looking?"

"Good, I guess…"

"And Itachi?"

"They're planning is no different. Fools."

"Yes. Well, that's to be expected."

"I know, I know…"

…NARUTO'S MIND…

"I…I did that?" Sasuke asks falling to the floor. The image of his Chidori covered hand going through Naruto's chest in his mind playing on repeat. Suddenly the feeling of Naruto's flesh and blood around his hand floods his mind and he cries out in agony.

"Shhh…Otouto I'm here, It's ok…you didn't do it this time so it's ok…you have nowhere to turn but to your brother but I'll kill him again so it's no worry…"

"Y-you killed Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Let me see…"

"Sasuke…"

"Let. Me. See!" He demands grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his neck and lifting him up. Not very effectively since Naruto is taller then him.

"We will get there. You _must_ have patience…" Naruto says angrily while walking from his brother. "Besides…there is more…"

"More? More of what?"

"More of my time with the older you." Naruto says. "Can you face it?"

"Face what?"

"The you that I knew…my insane brother…"

"Of course. If I can't face that then I'll never be able to kill Itachi!"

"Alright…" Naruto says as the memory fades to a more recent memory of his brother. The final battle…

A lone figure rips his hand from the throat of a blond lady. His blood-soaked hand makes its way to his mouth as the lady's body falls lifeless next to her teammate and her love. A blond man steps up the figure as if challenging him.

"Why? Why are you doing this Sasuke?" Naruto asks looking down at the dead bodies of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi, as more familiar fallen figures show the extent of the damage.

"I need to test my capacity, I must kill him. You and Konoha stand in my way." Sasuke says looking to Orochimaru's body lying amidst his ex-teammates. Naruto allows his rage to consume him.

'**Kit, I know of a way to fix this…'**

'_How kyuu-chan? How can we possibly bring all these people back to life? Even with Orochimaru's resurrection Jutsu, he could only bring back three, and they were lifeless puppets.'_

'**I will send you back in time; far enough back so you can fix this. The power required will destroy me in this world but since that is the past I will still be with you, tell myself "Although the Harvest Moon was forced, one can never truly loose their heart".'**

'_I have nothing more to lose, Kyuu-chan… Do it.'_

"Time portal no Jutsu!" Naruto yells his hands forming seals faster then the eye can see. Suddenly a flash is seen and Naruto is nowhere to be seen…

"Running away again Dobe, lovely!" Sasuke yells into the nothingness that once was Konoha. Had anyone been around to witness the scene, there would have been no doubt that the insane child had no idea what happened. It is certain the insane one would destroy the world searching for someone who had long since disappeared into the past.

"Oh…my god…" Sasuke whispers from the floor, having fallen to his knees not even halfway through the memory. If he thought almost killing Naruto was bad he should have waited. Men, women, children, pets, plants, none were spared as he created chaos and performing mass-murder; he drew each battle out to test his capacity. "…Just like Itachi…"

"Sasuke…I don't want you to be like this again…I want to help you so you don't turn into your brother…please allow me to help you…even if it means taking your revenge into my own hands…" Naruto says bending down to embrace his brother. "I want to save you from your darkness."

"How many people know?" Sasuke asks.

"All of my brothers and sisters…however, none have seen these memories but you and me…" Naruto says letting Sasuke cry into his shoulder.

"Please…" Sasuke whispers.

"Please what?" Naruto asks looking down at his brother letting the memory fade to the dank dark cage of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"I don't know…don't let anyone see this…Help me kill Itachi…please just…don't let this happen…please…"

"Of course nii-san…" Naruto says as the Kyuubi walks up to them.

"**Kit, what is the meaning of this?"** Kyuubi asks looking at the sniveling Uchiha.

"Perhaps you should look at my memories, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner, and maybe you could see just what it is you saw in me…"

"**I think I will, Kit…"** He says disappearing for a moment. "**Why do you let him in here even after what he did to us?"** Kyuubi asks gesturing to the tear stricken Uchiha.

"He is not the one who committed those acts…and he is my brother."

"Ah, family…I'll be off, didn't get to finish…" Kyuubi says vanishing again.

"Naruto…why don't you hate me?"

"Because you're not him."

"But I could be…"

"But you aren't."

"But-"

"Why don't you hate me?"

"What-why?"

"I hold the Kyuubi no kitsune."

"You are Naruto, not that stupid fox."

"Hey" Naruto says slightly offended "Foxes are NOT stupid." Naruto says "But anyways it's the same basic principal if you don't hate me I won't hate you, even after you did that I still loved you. You're my brother…"

"I am aren't I?" Sasuke asks looking up to the Dobe-no looking up to Naruto, the strongest ninja in the Elemental Nations, at least in his eyes.

"You are." Naruto says as the cage fades away leaving them in darkness. Naruto sighs.

"What's going on?"

"We're waking up. Something must have happened… He's not supposed to attack yet…"

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi is supposed to come to get me…but he's not supposed to get me yet…we're not in the village yet…" Naruto says but Sasuke can't hear him cause he is already back in his mind. Naruto sighs again.

Naruto awakens to the birds chirping and the bees buzzing. "Jiraiya?" Naruto questions as he opens his eyes.

"What brat?"

"Kyuu-chan and I sense something…powerful coming our way…" He says hearing the Kitsune growl.

"What? We're not in the village yet."

"Maybe there's been a change of plan." Sasuke suggests sitting up from his position strewn across the grass.

"No. Itachi and Kisame are too simple minded." Naruto and Jiraiya say at the same time.

"Well, it's a possibility…"

"No. It's not. You obviously don't know your brother…" Naruto says with a sigh.

"And you do?" Sasuke replies

"Yeah, I do. Especially when…well, never mind…"

"What?"

"I was on a mission…"

"And…?"

"I had to go undercover in Akatsuki to get information on where you were, and just what they're goals were-"

"Now's not the time, Naruto it seems you were right there are three powerful energy sources coming this way. Two from the South and one from the North." Jiraiya says snapping them from their conversation.

"Kage Bunshins…" Naruto says with a smile. "They just pumped them full of Chakra so you could get on top of us, right, friends?" Naruto asks looking up into the trees.

"Wow, Kaji, I've almost forgotten how quick you are…" A voice says from above them as 'Naruto' bursts into smoke.

"Mizu, Kaze, Terre" Naruto says with a smile jumping down landing next to Jiraiya with three foxes in his arms.

"Oh…I haven't seen you in what feels like an eternity!" Jiraiya exclaims smiling

"Actually you weren't supposed to see us for another 17 years…" A brown colored fox says with a yip at the end.

"Yeah, yeah it is early!" A blue colored fox says with a foxy grin.

"Early." A small white colored fox says bouncing on Naruto's head.

"Well, It seems like forever." Jiraiya says with a huff.

"Nu-uh. Even that way it's only been a year." The blue colored fox says jumping to Jiraiya and landing on his head.

"Who are these foxes? Why can they talk? And why are you talking like good buddies?"

"I suppose I didn't get that far did I?" Naruto asks a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"No." Sasuke says almost angrily.

"These foxes are my students. They can talk because I will it. We are talking like good buddies because we are."

"How do you know them? I never remember seeing them?" Sasuke says momentarily forgetting that Naruto was from the future, not seeing the fox ears, or tails or him being extremely tall.

"Technically I didn't meet them till 17 years from now but they are extremely strong and hold tremendous amounts of chakra and they aren't really affected by space and time…" Naruto says nervously. "It's kind of hard to explain…"

"So are you going to let Red-Eyes and Blue-Skin attack?" Terre asks looking up to Naruto from the ground.

"No way! Kaji-sensei won't let them attack him! Will ya boss?" Kaze asks glaring at Terre.

"Actually. That would be the best plan. Don't get their suspicions up till it's too late!" Mizu says getting excited at the talk of battle.

"Calm down. Sorry Kaze but Mizu's right. We're not going to look suspicious till we kick their Asses and hand them back on a platter! Right Jiraiya?"

"Of course. Brat."

"Lets rest up. We need to be there by noon tomorrow. And Sasuke, remember you are my brother and in hurting my brother Itachi hurt me as well, try not to fall for his Mangenkyo Sharingan again. 'K?"

"Right…how do I do that again?" Sasuke asks looking to Naruto whose only response is a sweat drop. "Just Kidding, Just Kidding!" Sasuke says in defense. "I just gotta kill him before he gets the chance to use it right?" He asks as Naruto face-falls.

"Something like that, kid…something like that…" Jiraiya says lying down. "You had better take Naruto's advice boy, if he says jump. You'd better jump." He says. Jiraiya's only answer would be the sound of snoring. "You going to sleep Naruto?" Jiraiya asks his eyes drooping.

"Naw…I've got another month left in me, yet…" Naruto says with a wry smile.

"Oh…Good luck with that kid."

"Sure thing, Ero-jiji." Naruto says dispelling clones to watch the parameter.


	9. And it's Fadeing out of Sight

Chapter 9: And it's Fading out of Sight

"The Target is entering the Inn. Froggy has fallen for the bait. All that's left is Young-Red-Eyes." Kisame says looking over the roof's edge straight at the Inn across the way.

"Kisame, how many times do I have to tell you? We are not playing a game here. Stop speaking like that and get your ass in gear."

"God, Red-eyes you have no fun at all." Kisame says standing from his position pouting slightly.

"Let's just get this over with…" Itachi says with a sigh.

"Roger that."

…WITH NARUTO…

"Alright, the Bunshins are in place. Jiraiya henge as an old cleaner lady; Sasuke be his-her helper. I'll be a cat and be on the windowsill." Naruto says.

"Why do we have to be girls?" Both Jiraiya and Sasuke ask at the same time.

"Because I'm the leader here."

"I think being Hokage went to his head…" Jiraiya mumbles to Sasuke.

"I think I'd have to agree…" Sasuke whispers back.

"And I think I can hear you!" Naruto says shoving his face into theirs. "Now get out there and wait for my signal!" Naruto says turning into a small fox that looks more like a cat.

"Naruto…? Was that henge or…?" Sasuke asks confused.

"Mmhmm" Naruto says and Sasuke and Jiraiya stare at him for a minuet. "Well, are we doing this or what? Itachi and Kisame are going to be here any second!" Naruto says grabbing the scruff of Jiraiya's pants and dragging him out the door. Sasuke has enough sense to follow.

…A FEW MINUTES LATER…

Naruto curses softly. This wasn't supposed to happen. Itachi and Kisame were supposed to sense the clones and dispel them, but no, they were too focused on getting him, to realize they fell into a trap now Naruto's henged Sasuke clone is staring into the horrors of the Mangenkyo Sharingan reliving Sasuke's past. Naruto, in annoyance, surges Kyuubi's chakra into his being before turning to his 'Kyuubified' form.

"Y-you have control over Kyuubi?" Kisame asks stunned. Naruto gets a confused look across his face but quickly covers it up.

"Control?" Naruto asks his voice low and growl like, his face twisting into a maniacal grin. "Over me? That brat? No way in hell." He says his chakra growing larger and larger.

'_If I pull this off they should leave without a fight, ne Kyuu-chan?'_

'**Something like that kit.' **Came the Kyuubi's short reply.

'_I'm glad to see you're back from the past._' Naruto says smiling.

'**More like the future, kit. It didn't happen yet and it prolly isn't going to…'**

'_Right, right my bad._' Naruto says getting pulled back into his battle.

"A-are you really the Kyuubi?" Kisame asks shaking slightly in fear.

"Hey brat." Naruto says to his clone. "Do you want fish tonight?" With that Kisame squeals and leaves with his tail, fin, between his legs, Itachi following closely behind.

"Hey, brat!" Jiraiya says stopping seeing the crazy glint in his eye and the state of his being. His hair was sticking up all over the place, his eyes were a deep red, his whisker-marks were beyond bold, his nails are elongated to about three inches, the red chakra coating his entire being was about three feet thick and his lips were twisted into a crazy snarl-grin mix. Naruto could only imagine the thoughts on his former-sensei's mind. "N-Naruto…" Jiraiya asks hesitantly.

"What?" Naruto snarls as he internally debates weather or not to continue on with his charade. Seeing the Sanin jump in fear he looses it and cracks up letting the chakra fade his eyes changing back to blue before dispersing two of his three clones.

"The-the look…on your face…" Naruto says between laughs. "It was…it was…" Naruto says clutching his stomach. "PRICELESS!" He yells falling to the floor. Jiraiya growls and bops him over the head.

"Don't do that again! I thought the Kyuubi had taken control!" Jiraiya says ranting.

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asks clearly confused.

"Cause he's a blood thirsty rampaging demon and I can only guess how much vengeance he wants on Konoha!" He yells. Naruto flinches back and stares sadly up at his former-sensei.

"Actually Jiraiya. You're wrong." He whispers disappearing in a puff of smoke off to find Tsunade. Jiraiya continues on his rampage not noticing Naruto's leave until Sasuke comes in a few minuets later and seeing Jiraiya ranting to himself asks where Naruto is.

…WITH NARUTO…

Naruto sighs as he walks through another town waiting to hear some rumor about the 'legendary sucker.'

Naruto sighs again before stopping at a slot machine. He puts in a few coins and watches as they all land on the big jackpot.

"I didn't honestly think it would happen again. I must be lucky or something…" Naruto mumbles.

"Hey kid, you got a lotta luck mind hangin with me for a while? Maybe I'll get some of your luck." A voice says from behind him.

"Under one condition Tsunade-sama." Naruto says never turning away from his machine.

"What?" She asks eyeing him suspiciously.

"Two things. One, You let me hug you without using your super strength on me and two you become Hokage. I'll even pay off most of your debts." Naruto says crossing his arms.

"Pay off my debts and I'll become Hokage, all of my debts." She says stiffly. Naruto smiles at her turning around before pulling out Jiraiya's checkbook.

"Who and how much?" Naruto asks before taking a long list of debts.

…LATER…

Naruto and Tsunade were having a lot of fun. Tsunade realized not only did this kid really have a lot of luck he knew when to dodge and how she moved.

"Hey, kid." She says stiffly.

"I have a name." Naruto says just as stiffly if not more. "I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He says pulling another lever down on the slot machines.

"Naruto…" She says rolling the name over her tongue. "How do you know me so well?" She questions looking to him, watching him gather up his money.

"Come with me if you want to know Tsunade-sama." Naruto says walking away. She stands up and follows him to a secluded part of town.

"First things first. I hung out with you…can I have a hug?" He asks looking at her feet. She looks at him like he's crazy and goes to bash him on his head expecting him to move. When he doesn't move at all she is surprised and ends up hitting him full on the head. She is surprised again when he doesn't even move at all, not even his hair. She pokes him to see if he's ok to which he raises his face to look her in the eyes.

"Tsunade-baachan…" He mumbles pleadingly. "Can I please hug you?" He whispers despair filling his voice. She nods mutely and he hugs her around her waist careful to place his face under her assets, on her stomach. "baachan…" Naruto mumbles breathing in her scent. Her eye twitches and she resists the urge to tell him to stop calling her old, after all he didn't even look at her in the lusting way at all ever.

"Tell me boy, Naruto." She says correcting herself before pulling the boy away from her awkwardly. "How do you now me so well?"

"You…" Naruto says hesitantly. "Won't believe me…" He says sighing. "No one would ever…" He says turning away. "Jiraiya-no-baka-ero will be here tomorrow at the latest. He, Sasuke Uchiha and I will escort you back to Konoha. I trust you will keep your-" Naruto is cut off as a gasp of pain fills his being before his world goes black.

…WITH JIRAIYA AND SASUKE…

"Sasuke…don't you think there was a reason why Naruto kept that clone of you around?" Jiraiya asked looking over at the irritated Sasuke.

"I had to make sure I was the real me and not some dumb clone." Sasuke mumbles at which Jiraiya shakes his head before gasping. "What is it?"

"Last time…you were put under the Mangenkyo Sharingan…do you think…?" Jiraiya asks looking worriedly out the window into the cold night.

"The clone was under the influence so Naruto left it till the clone was over it before he would disperse it so he didn't fall into the Tsukiyomi…" Sasuke mumbles finishing Jiraiya's thought.

"Naruto…" They both whisper at the same time.

"You Idiot!" Jiraiya says jumping out the window. Sasuke scowls but follows closely behind.

…WITH TSUNADE AND NARUTO…

"Naruto? Naruto?" Tsunade asks panicky. She picks him up and takes him to her hotel room. "What's wrong with him? He was fine a minuet ago…" She asks. "Shizune!" She calls to the girl that's in the shower.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" She asks wrapping a towel around her before poking her head out.

"I need you to do a medical scan on Naruto." She says gesturing to the boy on the bed.

"Who? What happened?" She asks doing hand signs.

"I don't know one minuet he was fine the next he gasped in pain and collapsed." She says wringing her hands nervously. "I'm going back to Konoha…I've been summoned to become Hokage…" She says looking to Naruto.

"Really?" Shizune asks not really paying attention. "It seems as if he is under a genjutsu…But It's really messing up his head…I think it might be from a dojutsu…" She says looking at Naruto's head. "I can't know for sure but I'm almost positive…and why didn't you do it yourself?"

"I was too worried, Shizune…Naruto…" She whispers worry evident in her voice.

"You're WHAT?" Shizune asks looking at Tsunade scared.

"I'm worried! Am I not aloud to worry?" She asks angry.

"You're becoming Hokage? I thought you hated Konoha!" Shizune says shocked.

"This kid made me a promise. He paid off my debt using Jiraiya's pocketbook and I became Hokage." She said shrugging nonchalantly.

"This little kid paid off your debt with Jiraiya's pocketbook?" She asks shocked looking down at the boy sleeping fretfully.

"Yep."

…WITH JIRAIYA AND SASUKE…

"Jiraiya-sama?" Sasuke asks looking ahead of him. "May we stop and eat?" He asks mournfully as his stomach growls angrily.

"Sure, real quick though." Jiraiya says reaching for his pocketbook. "Aarg!" He exclaims, "That damned gaki stole my pocketbook! Oh god what could he possibly do with all that money? Oh god, I'm gunna be broke! Oh I can hear his voice now. 'It's payback Ero-Senin, that's what you get!' then he laughs. Oh…" Jiraiya moans into his hands.

"Well, if I can't eat lets hurry up and get to him so you can save SOME of your money.

…WITH NARUTO…

Naruto winces at the unbearable pain. Since the Bunshin was of Sasuke it thought like Sasuke, and since it thought like Sasuke and he was it, he thought like Sasuke. If he didn't know the pain of loosing his family to his brother, which he did, he did now. A glass of water was shoved in his face and he accepted it readily.

"So Naruto, what happened back there?" Tsunade questions, looking the boy over.

"I guess…Well Itachi and Kisame were after me. I had a Bunshin of Sasuke and Itachi put it under the Mangenkyo Sharingan. I wasn't going to dispel it till the effects wore off but I guess Sasuke or Baka-Ero decided to dispel it and well, I got what was left of the time…" Naruto says after downing the glass.

"Akatsuki? After you?" She questions looking at him thoughtfully.

"It's ok. They think I don't have control over the Kyuubi and they ran. It was funny to see Baka-Ero's face afterwards; he wasn't so sure I was in control either. But then he thought the Kyuubi took over and said Kyuu-chan was a blood thirsty demon and I got upset at him 'cause Kyuu-chan isn't like that and then I came here to get you so you can become Hokage! And then when I'm old enough I'll take over!" He says smiling up at her. "Cause that's my dream! I'm going to be Hokage so I can protect everyone! I'll be the best Hokage ever!" Naruto says not thinking.

"You ok kid?" Tsunade asks.

"Sorry. It's early and I tend to overly ramble when it's early and I just can't shut up and did I tell you I'm going to be Hokage?" He asks looking up at her happiness shining in his blue eyes and in that minuet Tsunade knew, this boy was going to be Hokage.

"Naruto." Tsunade says with a small smile. "You will be Hokage. I can see it." She says slipping the necklace over her head and onto his. "Promise me you will." She says tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"I promise you, 'baachan, I'll become Hokage. For you, Dan and Nawaki." He says whispering the last two names and then curse silently when he sees her eyes narrow.

"How do you know of them?" She asks harshly.

"What are you talking about Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asks looking up at her innocently.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Dan and Nawaki! How do you know of them?" She hollers at him.

"Fine, you want to know? I'll tell you but you'll think I'm crazy and place me in some ANBU care when we get to Konoha. I am from the future. Happy? I saw you and Jiraiya and that Snake-teme and the Sandaime and every one of my friends be killed by my best friend! You were dead…" He says as his eyes become unfocussed. "Baachan…I don't want to see you dead again…" He says tears welling up in his eyes.

"Na...ruto..." She says sitting next to him on the bed.

"You were dead...I can't let that happen again. I can't...I won't...I promise...it won't happen..." He says tears falling down his face. "'baachan..." He says turning to face her.

"Naruto...I believe you..." She says just as there was an urgent knock on the door. Shizune opened it.

"How may I help you?" Shizune asks looking the boy over.

"Is Naruto in there?" Sasuke asks. Naruto stiffens but relaxes quickly wiping the tears from his eyes and pulling on a smile.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto calls trying to get up but Tsunade pulls him down.

"You need to rest." She growls out. Naruto gulps but nods.

"Naruto-Dobe? Are you ok? I didn't mean to dispel the Bunshin...I mean I did but I didn't know what would happen...I...Sorry."

"Sasuke..." Naruto says softly. "Teme! What if I had been in a battle? Huh? I was knocked unconscious! What if I was fighting the Akatsuki? What then? I'd be dead or worse they'd have stolen...!" Naruto says shaking in anger. "I always do something for a reason! There is always a reason. Even if the reason is to make you angry. Remember that. Usually I do things for a good reason. If I leave a Bunshin alive it's for a pretty good reason!" Naruto says shaking his fist at Sasuke.

"Well, Dobe. If you hadn't run off and told us what was up I wouldn't have dispelled the Bunshin!" He says growling.

"If Ero-no-baka-senin didn't make me mad I wouldn't have stolen his pocketbook and ran!" Naruto shouts back.

"By the way...where is that?" Sasuke asks as his stomach growls.

"Here." Naruto says tossing it to him. Sasuke opens it up and goggles at the amount written in it; it still had several 0's on the end of a 9.

"This is a lot of money..." Sasuke says breathless. Jiraiya comes up behind him and looks at the figures before snatching it up and holding it to his chest before crying.

"All my money! My precious money!" Jiraiya cries. "Naruto! What'd you do! Pay off Tsunade's debt?" He asks sobbing.

"Actually? Yes I did." Naruto says smiling.

"What! No way!" Jiraiya says getting angry.

"Hey!" Naruto says "It's payback, Ero-Senin! That's what you get!" He says laughing.

"See Sasuke I told you he'd say that!" He says shaking his fist at Naruto.

"You. Leave my patient alone!" Tsunade says bopping Jiraiya on the head.

"Itaiiii..." Jiraiya whines rubbing his head.

"Baachan. You should leave him alone. He is the one who paid off your debt." Naruto says smiling at her.

"Do they know?" Shizune asks looking in Naruto's eyes.

"Yeah. Baka-Ero remembers...and Sasuke recently found out." Naruto replies with a reassuring smile.

"You told him after what he did to you?" Shizune asks startled.

"He hasn't been corrupted...yet..." Came Naruto's calm response.

"Yet! What if he does?" Tsunade asks glaring at Sasuke.

"He won't. He is officially my brother. See?" Naruto says activating the butterfly seal on Sasuke's hand.

"That's the..." Shizune begins.

"Uzumaki butterfly seal." Naruto finishes for her.

"You're an...Uzumaki?" She asks looking over to Naruto.

"Aa...the last one to my knowledge...well except for my siblings..." He says with a smile and a sweat drop.

AN: Happy Holidays! I've finally managed to get all the chapters edited and re-posted. Thank you for your patience, and I'm sorry it's a little later then I expected (I go through Flash Drives like nobody's business). We'll see if my muse can inspire me to finish the story…suggestions on how to continue are welcome.


End file.
